DisneyDreamworks Hunger Games
by disneycomicbookfan
Summary: Elsa Winters has always hated the Hunger Games, but what will happen when she is forced to go into the arena for her sister? Jelsa in it!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting a Disney/Dreamworks Hunger Games, Yay! I actually had this idea for a long time, I just didn't know how to kick start the plot. But now I have a vague idea. The main character is Elsa, (Love it or hate it) and she's in a career district. The reason is because, we know (I'm talking about all us awesome Hunger Games Fans) what it is like on the poor districts point of view. But I want to include the thoughts of a person from a richer district. You can hate it or like it. DISCLAIMER: It would be awesome if I owned the Hunger Games & Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, 20****th**** Century Fox and maybe Illumination entertainment, but I don't. All rights belong to Walt Disney Studios and Suzanne Collins. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I wake up, panting, sweating. The things that could only occur when you woke up from a nightmare. It has been always the same one ever since I was 12. My parents leaving, going onto the train. I calm down by breathing in the scent of honeysuckle and wind. All my Father's money from being mayor made a huge, gigantic, house made of marble that everyone envied. I hate it. Everything seems emptier and lonelier inside it. It seemed even quieter when my parents died in a train accident. They had to go to discuss something about politics in the Capitol, President Gothel made it sound urgent. But somewhere in one of the many train tunnels, an accident happened. No one knows what caused it. Maybe the train was built wrong, maybe it was old. And maybe even, someone could have made it happen. The engine exploded, causing the bridge underneath to collapse. And killed my parents in a 50 foot drop into mountain rock. Ever since I heard rumor that someone wanted to murder my parents, the word dropped out of my vocabulary. The very mention of it makes me sick. So sick, that I can barely sit through the mandatory viewing of the Hunger Games. Murder. The Capitol has innocent children murder each other, and therefore everyone changes in the arena. There are no victors, only survivors. But some survivors go insane. So no one truly wins. I try to shake these thoughts out of my head. Button up my leather jacket, secure my sturdy leather boots. I have to go to training, even if it is the day of the reaping. I'm seventeen, and it's almost my last year of the reaping. And that would calm me down, if it wasn't for my fourteen year old sister, Anna. She's the only bright spot in my life. I honestly think I couldn't live without it, she was as precious as oxygen to me when my parents died. I was supposed to be the strong one, Anna was only nine. But I wasn't. Anna has always had something special about her. She has a great deal of courage, everybody loves her, and she seems to bring warmth wherever she goes. I leave my room. Anna probably already left for training, same with her boyfriend Kristoff. He's strong, muscular and sixteen. Anna would be fine walking with him. I bump into our cat. Figaro is black with a white underbelly, and Anna often ties different coloured scarves for cats around his neck. Today its light green. He used to be my mother's and he's a champion mouser. I ruffle his head, grab my breakfast of bread and jam, and head out the brightness of District 1. I automatically squint when I come outside; some people decorate their houses with precious jewels they find in the luxury-filled district. I never really permitted anyone to do that to our house. My father hated those people who did that, claiming that the people in those certain houses were show offs. I was never sure about his claim, but I know that the reflective quality hurt my eyes and made me dizzy. But it's still early, and there's not much reflections of light. I make my way down the worn path leading to the diamond mountain, known as the "North Mountain." Because whatever way you look, that mountain always appears to be north of you. Pushing through the thick undergrowth that guards and hides the "North passage" through the mountain, I hear some familiar voices.

"You're going to volunteer?" A dreamy voiced girl asks. I make a mental list in my mind. _Tinkerbell, check! _

"I'll volunteer with you," Another girl says. _Rosetta, check! _

"Yeah! Definitely!" _Rani, check! _Wait a minute…Rani never drooled over the guy I'm pretty sure the "fairies" as nicknamed gushed and worshipped. I go around a thick rose bush and find them. Rani, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, two enthusiastic ones that are Fawn and Silvermist, Vidia, Glimmer, Lumina and Fern. All around the one, the only, womanizer Jack Frost. All of them are blocking the entrance to the tunnel. I walk up the group of fan girls.

"Can you move please?" I ask. The polite way to go first. Lumina rolls her eyes and turns on me.

"Like we would move for a wimp like you," She sneers. She moves to punch me, but I catch her wrist and throw her into Rosetta. The other "fairies" back up. Until there is only Jack in my way. He looks down at me, and I suddenly become conscious on how short I am.

"Winters, right?" Is all he asks. I nod, not really caring. "Your sister Anna, she sucks at training. You do know that she could never last in the Hunger Games?" A few girls laugh. Fury begins boiling in me. I try to push past him. Behind him, I can see the yellow glow of the sun, lighting up the tunnel. Jack doesn't give in though.

"I don't know if you could survive either," Jack comments. He pulls my braid out from under the hood of my jacket. He runs his thumb over the platinum blonde hair. I grit my teeth. I push away, grab his wrists and slam him into the wall of the tunnel.

"I don't even know why you care," I spit at him. "And Anna's not going into the Hunger Games." He smirks down at me.

"Maybe she will," Is all he says.

I slam him against the wall harder. "I hope you volunteer _Jack Frost_ and maybe you'll die. And I wouldn't care a bit," I release him and make my way down the tunnel. He doesn't say anything else to me, he just goes back to his mob of fan girls. Why would I be that important anyway? I walk to the end of the tunnel. The tunnels only a few feet long, but the end is more different than the city. A gigantic training arena is set in a small valley in between two mountains. There are various stations, all with its own instructor. I see Anna with Madeline and Audrey at the camouflage station. I don't understand how Audrey is so good at it. When I pick up a paint brush, more paint ends up on me than what I hoped to paint. Or dye. I decide to go to the archery station. Almost no one is there. Archery calms me down. There's something about the simple beauty of letting the arrow fly into the air, and the triumph of getting your target. I'm not too shabby when it comes to throwing knives or when it comes to my instinct. But archery is my best. The instructor: Robin Hood nods as me and already hands me the bow I usually use. A lean, black one. With arrows that have tips that I sharpen regularly. I draw back an arrow and breathe in….out. The standard targets are too easy, so I shoot fake rabbits and mice Robin throws up. After about half an hour of that, I move on to the edible plant station. In two hours, I go through four stations. Then we have to get dressed for the reaping. Me and Anna go home in silence. When we reach home, the servants are ready for us. Gerda puts my braid into an elaborate bun. I slip on a soft, pretty, lilac dress with matching shoes and accessories. It was my mothers. She gave it to me when I was 11. Anna comes out in a pretty green dress of different shades.

"Ready?" I ask.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Anna replied. I took her hand and we walked to the square. Technically, there's no mayor now, so the bubbly escort for District 1-Charlotte La Bouff- has to read all the speeches my father should have read. While she's reading about the boring past of Panem, I look to where all the past victors sit. I know who the mentors are this year. Esmeralda and Phoebus.

"Ladies first," Charlotte has trouble walking to the gigantic glass ball in her heels. You can sense the audience holding their breath as Charlotte smooth's out the piece of paper.

"Anna Winters," She says, beaming. My body feels frozen. I can't breathe not Anna, not Anna, not Anna. You can tell that everyone in the crowd is upset with this draw. "Any…volunteers?" Charlotte asks as Anna totters up the stage.

I shout, "I volunteer as tribute!" I can't let sweet Anna die in the Hunger Games. Better not her than me. Almost no one would miss me anyway. Anna's eyes widen. She tries to stop me.

"Elsa! Don't!" She tries to fight the peacekeepers holding her back. I let in a shaky breath. I saved Anna, but I just signed my death warrant. A feeling of panic flutters in my stomach, and it's attempting to break out on my face. But a camera is focused on my face. I search the people in the crowd and I notice their expressions. I was right. Only Anna would miss me. But then I catch Jack's eyes for a stupid reason. He almost looks…concerned. I look away, and back to Charlotte.

"Our male tribute is…" Charlotte trips on her heels and comes crashing down on the stage. Some people laugh. Awkwardly, Charlotte pulls out a slip. "S-Sanderson Mansnoozie!" Just as the plump 18 year old prepares to walk up, Jack yells.

"I volunteer as tribute!" He says it like being a tribute is an honor. I sigh.

"Now…shake hands you two," Charlotte says. As we do, Jack smirks at me, while Charlotte says in her ridiculous accent:

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour. "

**Okay that's the first chapter. If I get two reviews, I'll continue writing this story. May the odds be ever in your favour!**

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! These people will not be in the Hunger Games because they are awesome and don't deserve to die in the arena: FanGirlAllTheWay, Samantha, Exmmxa, Hcsp1, (No, I found it) Person1085, KatieKat46, K-Chan's Kisses, xxcherryblossompetalsxx. DISCLAIMER: It would be awesome if I owned the Hunger Games & Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, 20****th**** Century Fox and maybe Illumination entertainment, but I don't. All rights belong to Walt Disney Studios and Suzanne Collins. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I run the silk under my fingers. The plush silk embroidered chairs in the Justice Building are made in District 1. I'm expecting Anna to visit me first. And she does. She runs into my arms, weeping the moment she comes in.

"Elsa, oh Elsa, I'm so sorry!" Anna cries into my shoulder. I run my hand over her head repeatedly.

"It's not your fault," I say evenly. "Anna, listen, you have to stay strong. No matter what happens to me."

Anna wipes the tears from her eyes and nods. I don't need to tell her to stay strong. My sister always seems to know what's best for her and me. She knows I volunteered so she would stay out of the games. If I die –which is most likely. I'm weaker and skinnier than most tributes- she wouldn't lose the will to live. Wouldn't put my sacrifice in vain.

"Of course," She says. "But will you come home?"

I answer doubtfully. "Maybe." I'm not sure if I could ever be a main contender in the games. In training once though, we ran through a six hour period of what's it like in the Hunger Games. I killed a few animals and skinned them and ate them. Basically hid up in a tree for six hours. That training system won't prepare me for the real brutality of the games themselves.

Anna takes something out of her pocket. A tiny locket in the shape of her favourite flower: the crocus. I put it around my neck.

"For luck?" Anna says, her bottom lip trembling. I kiss her on the forehead quickly.

"For luck," I confirm. We sit there, hugging. Enjoying our last few moments together. Then a peacekeeper comes in. He takes Anna's hand.

"I love you," I tell her. Anna opens her mouth to respond, but the Peacekeeper drags her out too soon. I wipe away a tiny tear forming in my eye. I can't cry here. Waiting…waiting…probably waiting for Jack. Who probably has tons of people visiting him. So many people that love him. I walk over to the couch and curl up on it. No one would miss me. No one would be damaged if I died except Anna. I guess that's my fault. Being cold and distance to some people. And everyone would truly hate me if I killed Jack in that arena. Then the door opens. The man who owns the cake shop walks in. I never knew his name, but we always had a friendly nod or a small chitchat. He doesn't say anything. He just thrusts a paper bag at me. Inside is two beautiful cupcakes. Both chocolate cake with blue icing with snowflake patterns. I'm touched and confused. No person ever gave me a gift like this before. Why would the cake shop owner give me this?

"Thank you," I tell him. He nods and sits there with me. Looking at our feet. Then, he leaves with a gruff good bye. After another five minutes, me and Jack are taken to the train station. Men with huge cameras are in the crowd, filming every one of my motions. I can't give people some satisfaction if I cry. I mask over my emotions. A veil seems to cover my face, leaving the people outside of it trying to find me. Jack on the other hand, seems smooth. Arrogant and confident. It's when I catch his eyes I find out: on the inside he's panicked. Hell is breaking loose in his head, but he must play an act. At this point I should feel some sympathy for him, but since I'm having about the same feelings inside, I can't help but feel a tiny bit impatient. Jack might have been friends with Sandy, but not that close. Or maybe Jack was being honest about that thing he said this morning. The latter's probably true. That would be a first though. And why didn't he volunteer in years before this? I file into the train when the Peacekeeper motions me to. Even on the plush carpet, my feet feel like wood. Thudding without care or emotion. Charlotte runs in, tripping over her huge heels.

"Go get dressed children!" She sings. "Then we'll have dinner!" As I walk to my room, I honestly wonder how Charlotte is happy all the time. I wish I could be like that. It would make my life a lot easier. And I wouldn't be that sensitive. Opening the closet, I examine the clothes. Blindly I pick the clothes. As I put it on, I realize: The clothes I chose is like the clothes I wear in training in District 1. Brown leather jacket, blue shirt, black jean capris and boots up to my capris. How ironic that my training clothes could be the beginning of my death. Before I leave, I put on Anna's locket. So I could always have a piece of my sister to hold on.

"We have dinner!" Charlotte said the moment I walked in.

My mouth waters at the smell of the food. I don't know what to choose. There's stew, chocolate, salad, roast beef, and so many other options. I look at what the others are eating. Esmeralda isn't really eating. Her fork hangs over the cod on her plate. Those piercing green eyes catch mine. Phoebus is eating pasta, chewing slowly. Charlotte only has a salad, which she eats daintily. To my surprise, Jack is moodily picking at stew. One of his "fangirls" once told me he hated stew. Which didn't matter then, but now I'm wondering how much the games are effecting him. It's also important because I love stew. I load my plate with sweet grapes, a bowl of soup that tastes like winter –the only way I can describe it- rice and small paper thin slices of beef. After about five minutes of eating, Phoebus puts his elbows on the table, catching everyone's attention.

"Right, now to strategy," He says. He gets up from the table. "Just…just let me look at you two." I stand up when Jack does. But I'm annoyed that I can't eat in peace right now. Phoebus and Esmeralda circle us like hawks. I fold my arms over my chest.

"Not bad," Phoebus says. Suddenly he makes to grab my arm. Instinctively I grab his own and twist it. Esmeralda flinches.

"Phoebus no!" She yelled. I looked at her. What? Then Phoebus slams me into the ground. Placing his arm on my neck, his eyes are filled with anger and fear. I don't follow my instincts to sweep his legs off him and pin him to the ground. One, I don't know if I could do this, Phoebus is much stronger and bigger than me. Second, this must have something to do with his games. What else could cost the rabid fear in his eyes? He needs to get off me though, I can barely breath.

"Phoebus," Esmeralda says calmly. "You're not in the games. Look at me." It comes out awkward from Esmeralda's mouth, but it works. Almost everyone knows Phoebus's humongous crush on the raven-haired beauty. Actually, Esmeralda had no short of love-struck fans. I let out a shuddering breath when Phoebus gets off me.

"Sorry," Phoebus says genuinely. "Good reflexes and instincts though." He gives me a hand up.

"Thanks," I say breathless. I take a shaky sip from a water glass on the table. Jack looks at Phoebus, like he's just noticing that the crazy man would be his mentor. I look down at my soup. Suddenly I lose my appetite.

"M-may I be excused?" I ask.

Esmeralda looks at me. "After we watch the re-caps of the reaping."

I nod. "Of course."

I curl up on the couch, next to Phoebus. During the rest of dinner, Phoebus managed to convince me that he wasn't looking to kill me. In fact, his charisma got me to forgive him. I'm on the edge of the couch next to Phoebus. Esmeralda is on another chair, Charlotte is standing up and Jack is on the other side of Phoebus. The blazing symbol of Panem shows up on the big screen. Then the reaping begins. District 1 goes first. Charlotte calls Anna's name. You can see the look of shock on my face. And me running up to volunteer. You can hear the wild panic in my voice, and the horror on Anna's face. One of the announcers notes the refined way District 1 walks. The random note makes me feel disgusted. Kids are being sent to their death, and the only thing the announcer notes is the way I walk? Then again, this IS the Capitol. Next is Jack. Someone murmurs something in the crowd.

"What was that?" An announcer asks. The scene replays with higher volume. It's Rosetta. The only thing I hear is my name and the word "drab." "Too bad!" The same announcer exclaims. I shoot a look at Jack. I swear, he's blushing. The other reaping's pop up. Faces show up in my mind, but only a few names get stuck in my mind. For District 2: A girl with wild red hair and blue eyes named Merida and a muscular boy that volunteered named Hercules. For District 3: A girl with brown hair and pale skin and a rather lanky boy with glasses. I look at the boy. He's rather tall, and his eyes are filled with complete panic. In District 4, the tributes looked better fed than the others. A girl with shocking red hair was chosen. The boy was black haired and looked strong and sturdy. In district 5, two people with black hair were called up. I shivered slightly at the looks they gave the camera. The girls name was Mulan and her expression seemed to read that this was unfair. She should know what the games are like. Her father was in one. The boy, Shang, looks steady, well fed and...Intimidating. I don't want to face him in the arena. For district 6, a slender girl with blonde hair pulled in a headband is called. A boy starts screaming something at her, but the Peacekeepers pull him back. Jack starts laughing when the boy gets called.

"What type of name is Aster Bunnymund?" He asks me. I shrug and focus back to the TV.

For District 7, a boy with brown dreadlocks and a girl with brown eyes and wearing a blue necklace with a diamond on it comes up. She has to shake off many hands to get off the stage. She would obviously be missed. I feel the pain of envy.

In district 8, a girl with very long blonde hair and big green eyes is called. There's a shift in the crowd. President Gothel practically raised Rapunzel. But no one volunteers. On the other hand though, everyone cheers when Flynn Rider is called. Cheers of happiness because he will die though. I squeeze a hand over my mouth to keep from screaming in revulsion. Esmeralda looks at me.

I wince when a 12 year old girl is called up for District 9. She has tan skin and holding a green rag tall with buttons for eyes and yellow tufts of "hair." She's crying. And I know, I can't kill that girl. She's too young….and innocent. In contrast the male tribute is 18, tall blonde, with blue eyes. I don't feel any pity for him when he starts blowing kisses to random girls. Just like Jack does to his fangirls.

In district 10, there is a tall muscular hairy guy with brown hair. He has a deep voice when talking. The girl has fair skin and hair tied into a brown bun.

In district 11, the girl has dark skin and seems rather elegant, the boy is another ladies man. He also has dark skin and brown eyes.

Finally in District 12, a girl with red lips and ebony hair is called. Jack seems entranced with her beauty. Until Phoebus elbows him.

"One lady at a time lover boy," He advises. Me and Esmeralda give him a piercing look. "Uh-well, I mean that…" Esmeralda holds up a hand.

"Whatever Phoebus," She says. Everyone forgets all the drama in the room once we say the boy's foot. It's mechanical. One is anyway. He is short, thin, but he looks smart.*

"Happy 99th Hunger Games!" Miguel says. He's the official announcer and interviewer for the tributes. The moment the toothpaste commercial goes on I go to my room despite Charlotte's protest. I collapse on my bed, waiting for tears to come out. But they don't. I'm drained and tired after today's events but I can't sleep. But eventually the train lulls me to sleep.

***Can you guess who all the tributes are? Anyway, may the odds be ever in your favour, and happy Hunger Games!**

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated soon. The odds are in the favour to Smuthermuffin, SamWin98, (I love Jelsa and the Hunger Games) Cantstopmydreams, K-Chan's Kisses, (She didn't save China in this fanfic, but heck, she is powerful!) Glitterblossom, (Thanks!) FangirlAllTheWay, Person1085 and Hcsp1. (Prepare yourself!) **

**The people are:**

**District 1: Elsa & Jack (You know that already.) **

**District 2: Merida & Hercules**

**District 3: Belle & Milo**

**District 4: Ariel & Eric**

**District 5: Mulan & Shang**

**District 6: Eilonwy & Bunnymund**

**District 7: Pocahontas & Tarzan **

**District 8: Rapunzel & Flynn Rider**

**District 9: Lilo & John Smith**

**District 10: Jane and Adam (Beast) **

**District 11: Tiana & Naveen**

**District 12: Snow white and Hiccup**

**DISCLAIMER: It would be awesome if I owned the Hunger Games & Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, 20****th**** Century Fox and maybe Illumination entertainment, but I don't. All rights belong to Walt Disney Studios and Suzanne Collins. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Look at these two! Already scrubbed and pretty!" One of my prep team squeals. Su has black hair tied in a brief ponytail with an orange sparkly hair tie. There's tiny orange sparkles and streaks dyed into her hair and dark brown eyes with brown eye shadow and permanent light pink lipstick.

"Easy to work on!" A plump man-Vladimir said. He had obviously used surgery to hide his wrinkles. His eyebrows are drawn up to make it look like he's happy and there's a dog tattoo on his neck. There's also a pair of glasses resting on his huge nose, with black stencils going from the edge of the glasses to the back of his neck.

"Even for District 1 this is good!" Toothina said. She had been altered drastically. Her hair is dyed in different colors with feathers tied in, giving the impression of a hummingbird head. Tiny different colored feathers go over her body and the feathers form a "tail." A pair of see-through purple wings are stuck to her back.

"Guys, give her a break!" My stylist said. A slender, curvy woman with brown hair tied in a high ponytail with altered purple eyes with silver flecks made her way to me. "I'm Meg…Elsa's stylist." She doesn't seem that altered in Capitol standards.

I nod. "That's me," I shake my hand with Meg. She nods.

"Well, let's get to it. The prep is pretty sure that you don't need anything fixed, so why don't you let me examine you," Meg motions for me to take off the robe shielding my body. I look at Jack who's next to me and his stylist. He has reddish brown hair, brown eyes and an altered smile. This will be awkward. I almost want to push Jack and –Demetri? - Away. And their prying eyes.

"In front of them?" I say. No, I can't expose myself here, not in front of Jack. Even if I win, this type of exposure is too far.

"Yeah, sure. You'll see tons of naked bodies in the arena anyway," Meg looked bored. I can't help it, my cheeks turn bright red.

"Can we just go to a different room?" I persist.

Meg arches an eyebrow. "It's fine."

I know I'm fighting a losing battle here though. And I should listen to my stylist if I don't want to be stark naked covered with diamond dust on the opening ceremonies.

"Fine!" I snap. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jack looks interested. I punch him in the stomach. Meg smiles. "Not a word Frost. Not a single one." I hiss into his ear. I take a deep breath and pull off the robe. Cold air hits my body, and I try not to meet anyone's eyes. I'm thin, but strong. And they better know that. Meg AND Demetri circle around me. Like vultures. I resist the urge to throw on my robe.

Meg says finally. "That's enough." In about two seconds, I put it on, tying it securely. I glare at Jack. Who I knew was staring. His eyes are wide. _Yeah, yeah!_ I groan. Even I don't like to look at my body, but an arrogant snob like Jack? No way.

"Okay, let's leave and talk a bit," Meg said. I nod, somewhat frustrated at her. "Yeah, you've got a fire in you. And I know you're mad at me, but hey. You volunteered for a death sentence, so I thought you were brave enough to disrobe in front of Jackson Frost."

I stare at her. "And here I thought that you were a jerk," I say, narrowing my eyes.

"You have to learn how to summon you courage. But enough of that. Sapphire or diamonds?" Meg holds up the two different jewels. I shrug. Honestly, even if I am from District 1, I hate girl talk. Like jewels and fabrics.

"I don't know," I say.

"Hmmm…ice diamonds or crystal diamonds." Meg calls for lunch and a broth, chicken, salad, mashed potatoes, a fruit platter, bread and sweet chocolates appear on a table. I sit down to eat.

"Yeah, hog away, and I'll make your dress," Meg says before she leaves. I watch her leave. She's weird. And anyhow, I have no appetite. Then Jack, Demetri, Esmeralda, Charlotte and Phoebus come. They all sit down. I avoid sitting next to Jack and sit as far as away from him. Even if it means sitting next to Charlotte and Demetri. Jack keeps shooting looks at me. And I don't like it.

**Line Break**

"Perfect. You can look in the mirror now," Meg said. Vladimir nods.

"You're perfect!" He says. I try to smile. Even if they are dressing me up all pretty just for me to die, I'll try to be nice to them.

"Thanks," I say warmly. I turn to the mirror and stare at my reflection. A silver dust covers my skin lightly, which makes it seem like there are silver flecks in my eyes. Dark purple eye shadow and dark pink lipstick cover my face. Make up feels strange to me. And uncomfortable. At least I'm used to side braids. I'm wearing one to my left with diamond snowflake incrustation. My bangs are slicked back too. I'm wearing an off shoulder dress with many crystals on it. A crystallized bodice is on it, with powder blue sleeves and ice shoes. At the back of my bodice is a long, transparent cape of crystals looking like ice drapes down from my sleeves and it is decorated with big snowflakes.

"It's…beautiful," I say. The team actually made me look good. Instead of looking thin, I'm slender. The dress has a graceful feel to it and is elegant.

"Wait!" Meg says before Su puts on an icy-looking tiara on my head. I touch it. Diamond. It could give the poorer in District 1 a meal for months.

"You're a snow queen!" Su squeals.

"Yes!" Toothina says. She insists to be called Tooth.

"Thanks again, really," I say sincerely. At least the bodice isn't too tight.

"Click this," Meg says, pointing at a button on the inside of my wrist. "Click it and do a movement with your hands or arms." I feel ridiculous, but put my hand up. Beautiful snow patterns appear to come from my hand. Whoa. "The patterns depend on the movement. Now turn it off. Don't waste power." Meg says.

"Let's bring you down to the chariots," Meg says. She touches my back to push me on the way. As we walk out, I see Jack. It looks like he's wearing some kind of princely clothes. Even with a crown. Gold and silver is on his outfit. But for some reason, he has an old wooden staff with ice on it.

"What's the staff for?" I ask, trying to completely ignore the events that happened this morning.

"Wow," Jack half-whispers when he sees me. His eyes search me.

"Hey!" I snap. "Eyes up here." Jack looks up to meet my eyes.

"Well…" He clicks a button on the staff. I can't really see it, but I'm pretty sure it's there when a simple pattern of ice shoots out.

"Cool," I say. I catch eyes with Meg. "I'm going down to the chariots." I leave, him following. I always feel so uncomfortable when Jack gapes at me.

"Over here," Meg says, ushering us to the chariot. Demetri is leaning against it while Phoebus and Esmeralda look at the horses.

"You look pretty good," Esmeralda says. I'm already weary of saying thanks so much, so I just smile.

"Thanks," Jack says. "So we are going first?"

"Yes, and you have to make a good impression," Demetri tells us. I nod. Now would be a good chance to get sponsors. And I'll need sponsors if I'm going to stay alive in that arena. Which I will. After about one minute of discussion and instructions, I start looking around. Everyone seems to be glued to their chariot. Barely even talking to each other. Good. I'm not an extrovert and staying here helps me think about what to do with my hands and whatnot.

"You look good," Jack's breath tickles my ear. "Beautiful actually."

I step away. "How many times have you used that line?"

"Oh, lots and lots of times. To many different girls," Jack laughs. Good thing he's telling the truth. And it's refreshing actually, back home almost everyone would lie to my face. I knew the lies, but I never said it outright.

"At least you're being honest," Is all I say. Jack looks at me funny.

"Why would I?" His eyebrows knit together.

"Because everyone does it," I reply. I don't feel sad or depressed or whatever. Instead I feel hollow, empty of emotion.

A slight pause before Jack replies. "Like who?"

No, I can't just tell a boy about my life. Especially a womanizer. And someone I'll have to kill. "No one." I say. No one. Then Phoebus signals that it's about to begin. Me and Jack look at each other and push our arms forward. The entrance was Esmeralda's idea. A jet of "ice" shoots through the curtain before our horses pull us out on to the spotlight. People everywhere are saying our names as me and Jack shoot ice and snow in the air. One snowflake floats to a little girl who catches it. I hate being here. And I especially hate singing in front of people. But I guess I have to listen to my stylists. I take a deep breath before singing.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in,  
don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know  
Well now they know_

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care  
what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

I shoot patterns out while singing, and close my eyes lightly. People around me scream in delight. Eventually I start smiling while singing, my voice getting louder.

"Snow Queen! Snow Queen!" Some people shout. Elsa the Snow Queen? Is that my name now? Jack grins at me. I turn away and keep shooting out ice patterns until I see her. President Gothel. When all the chariots are in positions she starts her speech.

"Welcome to the 99th annual hunger Games. And may the odds…be ever in your favor," She concludes. As we dash one last time around the city circle, I can't resist but to shoot up a giant ice firework. Jack shoots up one also, then he turns to me. I look at him bewildered, as he makes a rose made out of ice. He then presents it to me. I take it hesitantly. Then I notice the camera focused straight on us. My eyes widen slightly. Luckily, in the next two seconds we disappear backstage. I jump off the chariot.

"How was it?" I ask Meg.

"Okay," She says. "Now you should go to sleep, training starts tomorrow." I give Jack the rose back.

"Good show," I say. "With the flower and all…"

Jack smirks at me. "That wasn't for the show." He tucks the rose behind my ear. I frown at his meaning. Then I realize.

"We're going to be tossed in a place we have to kill each other," I say. "Maybe you should focus more on staying alive. And training." I back up. The rose slips from my ear and hits the ground. I look down at the broken flower.

"Goodnight," Jack says, his voice sounding strange.

I'm walking away, almost out of his sight, before I reply. "Goodnight…and I'm sorry."

**How was it? Good? Bad? May the odds be in your favor, and Happy Hunger Games!**

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated soon. I looked at this, and I was like, WHAT? The odds are in the favour to fanfics-or-bust, Guest, (Thanks!) Clapifyoubelieve, Smuthermuffin, FangirlAllTheWay, (Aw, thanks!) SamWin98, (I'm SO sorry I had to make you wait!) Guest, Cantstopmydreams, and K-Chan's Kisses, (I ship Jelsa WAY too much.) DISCLAIMER: It would be awesome if I owned the Hunger Games & Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, 20****th**** Century Fox and maybe Illumination entertainment, but I don't. All rights belong to Walt Disney Studios and Suzanne Collins. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

I wake up to the sound of footsteps past my door. I'm a light sleeper, and I hate how I wake up in the middle of the night to some random noise. It's 3:47 AM. I try to drift back to sleep but I can't. I pull on a soft robe, put on slippers and decide to walk around. Even at this hour, Capitol servants are awake. I look at one who was standing by my door.

"Who was the last person to walk by here?" I ask softly. The man looks at me.

"Your district partner, Jackson. He said he was going to the garden," He says, looking at me funny. "Do you need anything else?"

I nod, my throat feeling dry. "Can I just have some hot chocolate?" He tells me to wait there. After about a minute, he comes with a flask of the drink. I thank him, bid him goodnight and make my way around the sleeping quarters. I go to places I don't know and won't remember. At one point I find and go up to the roof. I look down at the people walking around. All of them flamboyantly dressed and moving with friends. Giggling. Gossiping. I sit down and press my face against my hands. Even if the citizens look ridiculous, what I wouldn't give to be them. To have fun instead of facing death.

"Hey," A male voice says. I keep my face in my hands, enjoying the calmness of the dark than the bright lights, and him.

"Hi Jack," I mumble. The hot chocolate flask presses up against my leg, the heat is burning me, but I don't want to face him yet. I don't want to talk to him. Because I'll have to kill him eventually, no matter how much I hate spilling blood. Wow. That sounds exactly like the opposite of a Career Tribute. He sits next to me, close. Very close. And the body heat and warmth of the drink is making me dizzy. I try to subtly scoot over a bit. Instead, my leg drags against the ground.

"Why are you awake at this hour?" Jack asks.

"Look who's talking," I mumble.

Jack laughs. "Touché. What's up with you?" His tone changes. I realize how unstable I must look right now. I sigh and lie on my back, hands still covering eyes. The flask falls down and rolls off my leg.

"Nothing," I say. That word is basically the only word I said to people at school. Especially to the boys who first tried to hit on me. And to the people that tried to know me. Like Jack right now.

"It isn't nothing, Elsie-"

"Don't call me that," I interrupt. "And it's really nothing important….To you anyway."

"To me? Or to you?" Jack asks softly. Then I realize my eyes are welling up and my face feels cold. Did I push people away from myself so much that I began to push my true self away? Because I kept that girl deep inside me where I couldn't, and no one could reach it. I turn so he can't see my face.

"I don't know," I say. My hands come off my face and I sit back up.

"I think it's to you," Jack says. "I can help, Elsa."

I flinch. I don't _need_ help. And even if I do, I'm going to die in at least a week!

"Yeah. Which other girls have you helped?" I say, playing with the still full hot chocolate flask.

"Silvermist, Fawn, Tink," Jack says. "And a few others."

I look at him for the first time. I'm startled when his face is almost inches from mine.

"I'm not going to end up like them," I say, eyes narrowing. "Not a bunch of gossipy, rude, make-up wearing "princesses.""

Jack leans in closer. "I helped Anna after your parents death," His eyes flash. "Ask her. And you're not a princess…" I try to move back but his hand pulls my face to his. His breath is on my lips. "You're a queen Elsa." Then he kisses me. A part of me almost welcomes it before I realize why we're here. I push him off me. He rolls to the side.

"What the heck was that?" I yell, standing up. I think I'm going crazy.

"Geez, it was just a kiss," Jack gets to his feet. He leans in towards me again. I place my hands on his chest to push him away.

"You could have asked if you could!" Fury's fueling me right now. Giving me energy, unfortunately, its short lived and will fade soon.

"You would have said no," Jack argues. I take my hands off his chest.

"And that gives you the right to kiss me?" My face is flushed, bright red. When Jack takes another step towards me I slap him on the jaw. I pick up the flask.

"I'm going," I say before leaving. The elevator doors are almost closed when Jack slips in.

"I'm sorry," He said. "And I'm sorry again."

My arms fold across my chest. "You're sorry twice?"

"Two's better than one," Jack reminds me.

The rest of the ride is silent. Jack offers to walk me to my door since it's before his. I refuse, but he still insists. At my door, Jack puts a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I glare at him before his next words come up:

"Elsa, you should start caring about yourself," He says. His eyes flicker over my face. I'm tempted to cover it again.

"Give me a good reason why," I retort. The truth is that I'm exhausted. Jack reaches out to touch my face but I lean it against the door post.

Jack's face darkens slightly. "Because you're going in the games. You want to live, right?"

A tiny bit of more anger sparks inside me as I understand what he's saying. "I didn't volunteer to die. I volunteered for Anna," I say flatly.

"Really? Because everyone thought you hated her when you shut her out after your parent's death."

"Including you?" I look down at the floor.

"I did until the day of the reaping. When you bit my head off about Anna, I actually saw you Elsa," Jack said. His thumb slides down my cheek. I lean my head into his hand now. It's not as hard as the doorpost. My eyes are closing. I'm exhausted.

"Did you now?" I murmur.

"Yeah," Jack says. His voice more insistent. "You're still in there Elsa." Then he leaves. Despite my state, I stay up for at least 20 more minutes thinking about what he said.

**I know this chapter's shorter. Sorry! I have to go though. So happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! **

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! QUICK QUESTION: IS DEADPOOL CONSIDERED A DISNEY CHARACTER NOW? EVER SINCE DISNEY BOUGHT MARVEL? AND I'M CHANGING MIGUEL (ROAD TO EL Dorado) TO KUZCO. BOOM BABY! The odds are in the favour to: Natalie1668, Livia Toric, Horsegrl1, Hogwartsstories, Lightshinethewolf, Elakayon Grimm, FangirlAllTheWay, (When are you updating that story?) K-chan's Kisses, (I haven't heard that song in forever!) and Hcsp1. (That's odd. And "Let It Go" is amazing! Did you see Idina Menzel's live performance? Jack is more amusing than Peeta, I have to admit. And yes….death. X() I hope you'll enjoy! DISCLAIMER: It would be awesome if I owned the Hunger Games & Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, 20****th**** Century Fox and maybe Illumination entertainment, but I don't. All rights belong to Walt Disney Studios and Suzanne Collins. **

Chapter 5

I wake up to Charlotte telling me it's going to be a big, big day! I groan and roll to my side. Today is the day I meet the other tributes face-to-face and make possible allies. And I'm exhausted. Plus, talking to people isn't my strong suit. I have to go. Lain out on the floor is my training suit. It's a blue and black simple jumpsuit with a number pinned on the back. 1 for district 1. I quickly brush my teeth and run out the door. Esmeralda, Phoebus, Meg, Demitri, Charlotte and Jack are already eating breakfast. I somehow find it hard to look at Jack. Maybe because of what happened last night.

"You're leaving at 10 to meet the other tributes. You should start making some allies," Esmeralda confirms to us. Phoebus passes me a cup of peach yogurt.

"I'm not a people person," I say flatly.

"But Jack is," Esmeralda glances at Jack then me. Jack looks at her, confused. Just like me.

Phoebus nods. "Excellent idea Esmeralda. Jack can teach Elsa how to be a people person," Phoebus pushes the cup closer to me. "Eat. You need your strength."

"What? He's teaching me?" I say louder then I meant too.

"Problem?" Jack surveys me with a calculating glare.

Charlotte then says: "No fighting at the breakfast table. There's knives for heaven's sake!"

I ignore her. "Yes."

"We're your mentors Elsa. Listen to us!" Esmeralda scolds. I push away the uneaten yogurt to Jack.

"Fine. Is it just the two of us?" I ask.

Meg rolls her eyes. "Planning some hanky-panky?" The question stings. Even if she's probably being sarcastic. Then I remember that kiss from last night.

"No," I say firmly. "Not with him." Jack doesn't look fazed.

"Yeah, I'm probably too experienced for you Elsa," He says through a bite of pancake.

"What?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"I said-"

"ENOUGH!" Esmeralda breaks through our argument. "Just, just go practice." She waves us away and I storm out with Jack behind me.

"Anger doesn't suit you," Jack comments.

"Well, being thoughtful doesn't suit you either," I shoot back. I don't know why I'm such in a bad mood. I try to calm down. Jack's just an arrogant wimp. He's not worth it.

I whisper softly. "Conceal, don't feel, and don't let it show."

"You know, a people person doesn't whisper a lot." Jack raises an eyebrow at me.

"Well what if I don't want to be a people person?" I mutter.

"You know, about what Meg said about hanky-panky…" Jack begins.

I cut him off. "Don't even try, Jackson."

"No, I'm not going to try. The thing is, you think I'm just a prick, don't you?" Jack said. I don't say anything, I'm too busy trying to keep my emotions at bay. "Of course you do." Jack sighs. "I'm more than what you think Elsa."

I can't keep the words from tumbling out. "And I'm less than what you think I am." I hug myself slightly and my eyes move downward. Maybe what I said was the truth. Maybe…maybe I didn't matter to anyone that much. They all thought I was lesser. And I let my reputation become me. I didn't even try to fight it. Yeah…this was related to what I was thinking last night. And that was _not_ a good night.

"C'mon Elsa. Don't think like that. You're putting waste for a lot of potential…And good friend material. Just let yourself go. Isn't that what the song was about last night?" Jack says.

"It was just a song," I say. "And I don't want friends." I'm lying. I do want friends. Maybe they could help me. I don't even know what's wrong with me. Depression? Non-feeling. I begin to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Jack asks.

"I'm leaving. I talked to you didn't I? And you did teach me something," My hand is on the doorknob.

"What was that?" Jack runs a hand through his hair.

How much I hate being me. But no matter what, I can't say it. "Nothing." I leave.

**Line Break**

I run my hand over the polished wood. Then pull out the arrow. Me and that girl, Merida are side by side, shooting arrow after arrow. She's good. At least as good as me. And her sword skills aren't bad. They definitely beat mine. There's one target left. She shoots a bulls-eye. I take a breath. I can't shoot that now, so I have to settle with something less. Then I realize she's watching me critically. Fine. Just fine. I'm sick of people watching me. So why not try to get a bulls-eye too? I pull back and fire. _Oh my god._ My arrow is splitting Merida's. I thought I couldn't do that.

"Nice," Merida admits. I manage a weak smile. Silence. In the whole room. What? I turn to the target. I must have used more force than I meant too. Because my arrow has completely sunk past the target. It's just the fletching that can be seen from the front. I put the bow and arrows in their proper place and walk towards the knife throwing station. You can hear my every footstep. When I pick up a sharp, small knife and throw it, it hits dead center. Everyone is still staring.

I clear my throat. "Uh-carry on then," And they go to their own business. The knife trainer he adjusts my grip. It makes the blade sink in deeper apparently. Then he moves the target back a bit. I throw. Bit to the right from the middle. Merida comes next to me again.

"Good aim," She says. I get distracted and the knife hits the more outer ring.

I grab another one. "Thanks, you too." Merida's lethal and clever. I'm not sure whether to trust her or not. Merida picks up the knife and throw it. I know her grip is wrong, and the knife barely scratches the target. The instructor comes up. I throw a few more. I only get one more bulls-eye. Then I decide to look around. Jack is with a gang consisting of Hiccup, Mulan, Shang, Tarzan, Eric and Ariel. Milo is tying knots, Belle is doing camouflage with Rapunzel, Flynn Rider and Eilowny are sword fighting, Hercules is lifting weights with Adam, Bunnymund is trying to make a fire, Pocahontas is doing edible plants with both from 11, Jane is examining spears and Snow White and John Smith are looking at axes. Lilo is climbing. I decide to go where no one else is: the Gauntlets. I haven't gone on it yet. It's like an obstacle course. With raising and lowering platforms. Trainers have padded clubs at the ready to swing. I'm supposed to finish as fast as I can.

"Can I go?" I ask a tall man.

"Go ahead," He says.

"_Starting in 3…2…1…"_ A woman's voice says. I jump on. It's harder to balance than I thought. I jump on another one, unfortunately it lowered too far and I hurt my ankle when I landed. A trainer swings a club at my legs. I jump, despite my ankle. Another one brushes my leg. It hurts slightly. I'm ready for the next one though. I jump on a platform as another swipe comes. I grab the club and steal it. Then I throw it in between two platforms. Just as I thought, it jams the motion. I jump and grab the club. I jump again, avoiding another blow. I begin running. The club I have blocks some of the others. I almost trip on it, it's heavy. I decide to take a risk. There's a curve to the left cutting through a large amount of platforms. It's like a shortcut. Unfortunately there's trainers hiding there. But I decide to go down the path anyway. A short woman dives at me. I drop the club, -it's too heavy anyway- and kick her in the face. My ankle still stings. I run down, but a big man tackles me. He pins me to the ground. I sweep his feet under him and punch him in the jaw. I roll out from under him and keep running. It must have been at least 45 seconds. Everything just seems like it's in slow motion. I run past a man trying to jump on me and reach the end. The screen reads 1 minute 18 seconds. I want to redo it.

"I'll try again later," I tell the tall man. I rest by sitting on a bench and taking sips of water. Jack sits next to me.

"How's training?" He asks.

"Good," I say. I don' want to go much into detail. "Where's your group of friends?"

"Oh, taking turns in hand-to-hand combat," Jack stands up. "Want to try?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm going to try the Gauntlet again."

"I'll tag along. It looks pretty cool," Jack comments. I nod. And we walk there.

"Linda, two separate ones!" The man calls out. The short women I kicked earlier begins to set it up.

"Bet I'll beat you," Jack challenges.

"You're on," I say as I walk to mine.

"_3….2…1"_ I shoot off. Unfortunately, Jack is already ahead of me. I jump on a platform and dodge a club. I keep going. When I reach the end I look at the times.

_Elsa Jack_

_0:58 0:50_

"I beat you," Jack smirks. I nod. By eight seconds.

"Want to try again?" Jack asks.

I shake my head. "No thanks."

That night during a shower, I notice I'm sore all over. I don't do anything about it. After all, I am getting ready for the games. I'll have to get ready for pain. The next day, I do the Gauntlet, edible plants, snare-setting, hand-to-hand and archery. I notice a few game makers watching me. The head Gamemaker –Claude Frollo- doesn't pay that much attention to me. But I'm getting worried. What skill should I show him to get ranked on? Archery maybe. Maybe I could split another arrow. Or mess with knives in the Gauntlet. The gauntlet…an idea spreads slowly in my mind. I walk into the hallway to the elevators, planning.

"Hey, Elsa!" Jack is behind me…Shirtless and dripping wet. He must have taken a shower in the training rooms. I turn. I don't really talk to Jack at training. "How's training?"

"Fine. You?" I press a button for the elevator. I don't feel very comfortable with Jack shirtless and close to me. It's worse in the elevators though. Mainly because Eilonwy, Jane and Snow White come too. And they're flirting madly with Jack. That's normal though. The thing that makes _me_ feel uneasy is that Jack is staring at me, ignoring the girls. As I'm about to go in my room, Jack talks to me.

"You'll do fine, Elsa. And…." I'm not looking at him, so I flinch when he whispers in my ear. "You're much more than what you think." I open the door. My movements are calm, but I really want to avoid this talk.

"Jack, I don't want to talk about this," I say. I'm in my room now.

"Elsa, trust me. I-"

I close the door.

**Whew! My fingers hurt. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And may the odds be ever in your favour!**

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Now, the odds are in favour to: .7921975, Snow Queen, (Thanks for the idea!) Potato Happiness, (Aw, thanks!) xxcherryblossompetalsxx, Hcsp1, (Maybe Elsa and Merida will…Thanks for the thing about Deadpool, AND I'M REPLACING MIGUEL WITH KUZCO! CLAUDUIS TEMPLESMITH WILL BE DEADPOOL!) K-Chan's Kisses, (Johanna Mason will lecture about mahogany? I would die laughing.) Icequeen85, Yigtero, (Thanks, that was really helpful!) and Guest. DISCLAIMER: It would be awesome if I owned the Hunger Games & Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, 20****th**** Century Fox and maybe Illumination entertainment, but I don't. All rights belong to Walt Disney Studios and Suzanne Collins. ;)**

Chapter 6

"Elsa Winters," The gamemakers call me in. I'm the second person to come, so I don't think that they will be drunk. I walk in, my nails digging into my skin to stop my hands from shaking. Frollo sits on the platform holding up the gamemakers.

He raises a goblet of wine at me. "You may begin," His voice sends shivers up my spine. Actually, rumor has it that he snuck into Esmeralda's room to rape her when she was only 16. And there are more rumors circling around him. I nod and go to all the stations. This is going to take a long time. Get that activation ready, knives, spears everything other than the bow. I attach these all to the Gauntlets in five minutes. I can tell some game makers are interested. Finally I get my favourite weapon, I set the bow. I go to the Gauntlet. Taking a deep breath, I wait.

"_3…2…1,"_ I run. I practiced on the Gauntlet non-stop, let's hope it made up for it. The knife activates perfectly. I roll to the side and shoot. The arrow hits the knife's handle which causes the knife to fall. Next are the spears. I shoot without looking, but the dull thump sound informs me that I hit my target. I risk looking at the clock.

0:21. Wow, halfway there. The ankle trap gets me, but I grab an arrow and cut me free.

0:30. finally the sword. I dodge one….two…three…four…the last one comes flying at my face, I take a few steps and use the bowstrings to catch the handle. I almost cut my hand off doing that. A shift of fear catches in me, but I take the sword and throw it behind me. I keep running….almost there. I'm done!

My time: 0:36. I grin; that's a new best score. Frollo looks impressed for a second but then scowls when we meet eye-to-eye. Another person clears his throat.

"You are excused Mrs. Winters," He says. I leave, and look at my hand. A cut. It's small, but it stings. I run to my room and watch the blood drip on the plush carpet. I don't clean it. Instead, I watch the red fall. When it begins drying out, I squeeze it to make more blood. But now, I feel panic. How much blood will fall in the arena?

_Knock, knock!_ I go to my door, afraid to open it. I put my back to the door and slide down.

"Yes?" My voice catches.

"Hey Elsa, its Jack," His voice is quiet, but I still hear it. I rub my temples with my hands. I don't want to talk right now, maybe watching my blood fall made me get my thoughts back together. I look at the red stain.

"I don't want to talk right now," Its right above a whisper. Silence is my reply. Good. Quiet. After two minutes though, it feels like the silence is unbearable. It's funny, usually I would want the company of Anna and Figaro, but now I want a boy's comfort…No. NO way. So I sit there, and let my fear and discomfort wash over me. I feel cold, I want warmth. I want…I want to be home. No, scratch that. At home I'm alone. All alone. And at least I can enjoy most of my time here in my quarters. And right now I'm scared about what I'm thinking about. Even if I win, there's barely anything else at home. I begin crying now. Hard, raking sobs. At dinner, I barely eat. My eyes are probably still red and I'm looking down at my lap.

"So…how did it go?" Esmeralda asks. I take those big fancy napkins and begin folding it.

"It went okay," I say.

"You don't sound okay," Jack says. But not in his sarcastic, funny fashion. In a way that I rarely see. And a way Rosetta has never seen him.

"Its fine," I make a cat, fashioning ears. I risk a look at Esmeralda and Phoebus are in front of me. Both of them look worried.

"Okay, what about you Jack?" Esmeralda prompts. I accidently pull too hard on one side and the cat wrecks and turns back into a normal napkin.

"Great," Jack says. He leans back against his chair. I push the napkin away.

"When's the announcement coming up?" I take a shaky sip of hot chocolate.

Phoebus answers me, "In ten minutes actually." I nod and take a few bites of fish. I'm starving and I need food more than ever since I'm going into the games. I eat faster, being careful not to spill. Finally we go to the TV. First is District 1, last is 12. Boys go first. Jack gets a 10. I hold my breath and put a hand over my mouth before my score comes up: 11. I'm shocked. I thought a 10 or 9. I grin into my palm. Jack's eyes are conflicted. Swimming in agitation, shock, a sense of injustice and…happiness?

"Nice job Elsa," He says. I realize I was staring at his eyes and look away. "Like what you see?" He asks cockily.

I scowl. "No. Just seeing the disappointment in your eyes when I outscored you," I say. It's weird. Arguing with Jack seems to empty me of a fire I had been holding back for a long time. Then I realize what it is: words. I never said much before, but now words are spilling from my brain. Taking out frustration mostly. I sometimes hide those words. Because I'm afraid. No matter what I say, I'm afraid to say my mind sometimes. Maybe because I'm not used to it.

Jack's eyes widen then narrow. "Well, so much for being a nice, good girl," He shoots at me. I stand up.

"Well not everything you hear about me is true," I spit. Phoebus starts to walk for me. I know something bad is going to happen if I stay. I turn to him. "I'm going now. Tomorrow's prepping right?"

"Yes. But Els-"

"Great. See you tomorrow," I walk out of the room. As soon as the door slides shut, I run past the nearest door. I find myself in some kind of closet. I shut the door and lean against the door. I take a breath in, out. I'm not used to arguing, and I hope I never will be. I calm down when I hear Panem's anthem. That means the showing is over. I stand up and open the door slightly. One of my eyes peeks out from the door. Jack runs past saying my name. I wait until he turns past the corner to come out. I walk out and follow him. I want to apologize, but I don't know how…scratch that. I do know how. I hesitate. Would he accept it? Probably.

"Jack?" I say. He turns. I prepare myself.

"Yeah?" He asks. I run towards him and throw my arms around him. The only thing I can register is how sweaty he is from running. His arms hesitantly go around me. I rest my face into his shoulder. This feels…nice, almost.

"Sorry," I whisper before breaking apart. I start walking away, hands in jacket sweater. My head goes down, trying to avoid the piercing stare Jack is giving me. I close my eyes, shaking my head. Don't look back…don't look back. I start running. Jack calls my name. I don't reply. Conceal everything, don't feel. Oh, god. Didn't I write that down in my diary when my parents died? One tear slips out. I miss them so much. Jack catches up to me.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing," I reply. Great, I'm going back to my shell. "I'm just tired. So can you…not be pushy?" I think the tears will come back.

"Sure," Jack says. "Do you want company?" I wave his offer away.

"I'm going to go to bed," I say. Jack nods. I say goodnight and run to my room. I make it just in time before the tears fall.

**How did you guys like it? Anyway, I have to go. Big Bang Theory marathon! ;). May the odds be ever in your favour!**

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Listen, I know the last chapter wasn't the best, but a least one or two chapters after that the games will really begin! So, the odds are in the favour to PomPomPop, ZoeContreras99, FangirlAllTheWay, (Thanks! ;).) K-Chan's Kisses, (Yeah, chocolate is the best! And Elsa deserves it!) Potato Happiness, (Thanks! And yeah, Lilo is kind of like Rue.) JelsaBacon4ever, (SO SORRY I didn't mention you last chaper! Want a cookie? Thanks ;).) and Hcsp1. (Yeah, and I agree.) DISCLAIMER: It would be awesome if I owned the Hunger Games & Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, 20****th**** Century Fox and maybe Illumination entertainment, but I don't. All rights belong to Walt Disney Studios and Suzanne Collins. ;)**

Chapter 7

Today's the day of the interview. I'm nervous, and I don't want to see Jack. Gee, that sounds familiar. Lately there has been too much tension between me and him. I wonder why. I put my hair in a braid and went out; ready to face the others. I'm last to arrive and sit in the last seat available: Next to Jack and Meg.

Charlotte starts the day: "Well, today we have to be prepped for the interview with Kuzco. So, I start with Jack for presentation, and Phoebus and Jack for content." I nod stiffly, taking a bite of pancake. The syrup makes me cough and I take a sip of water. Jack looks at me, then Phoebus.

"I'm fine," I choke out. My back straightens and I put my hands on my lap; I can't help it, my manners are an automatic reflex. Phoebus whispers something to Esmeralda, she nods.

"When you're ready Elsa, we will be in the room down the hall, third door to the left," Esmeralda and Phoebus leaves. Meg shrugs.

"I can go now that someone already left. I need to work on your dress, Demetri, coming?" Meg puts her hands on her hips. Demetri gets up and leaves. Now it's just Charlotte, Jack, and me. I would leave, but I'm starving still. I grab some more scrambled eggs, something that Charlotte seems to love.

"Ooh good! Now, Jack dear have some," Charlotte beams at him. His eyebrows go up. I stifle a smile and hand him the container.

"Here," I say formally, but cold at the same time. Jack gives me a look but takes the plate. Our hands brush for an abrupt second and I stiffen. His hands are cold, but I never hated the cold particularly. I blush slightly and Jack winks at me. Then I catch myself: Jack's an egotistical, selfish womanizer who would probably kill me in the blink of an eye. So why is it so hard to hate him? No, don't think about him. I touch Anna's flower necklace which I wear everywhere now. All it takes is Anna and I remember why I have to go home. Even if it means I have to kill Jack. I have to come back to Anna.

"I'm going to go now," I say. I manage a warm smile at the two at the table and leave to go see my mentors.

The moment I walk in Esmeralda sits me down on the plush couch. District 1 is pretty rich, but here in the Capitol they have everything. I think about that while Esmeralda and Phoebus examine me.

"Classy," Phoebus says. Classy? What? I was expecting reserved, but I get classy. I actually could have gotten a lot worse though.

"Yeah," Esmeralda agrees. "You okay with that Elsa?" Her piercing eyes catch my wide ones. Why is she asking me? She's supposed to be my mentor!

"It's fine," I say. Phoebus and Esmeralda smile.

"Good," Esmeralda leans back against the back of her chair. "Do you want to try some questions?" So the hour goes. I try to answer back the best I can, and both Phoebus and Esmeralda seem pleased with my results. Next is Charlotte. I know I'm going to hate this. And I'm right. The heels under my feet make me wobble and that makes me lift up my dress to see my shoes. They had to be stilettos. Apparently my smile is good enough, but my eyes keep traveling to my feet. Which apparently drives Charlotte crazy. When the hour is up, I have a throbbing headache due to the sound of heels on the floor. Tonight it's probably going to get worst.

**Line Break**

I stare at my reflection. I'm wearing a simple, not overly tight dark blue dress with a long ball-gown skirt with white jewels highlighting ruffles. I groan and lift my shoulders.

"Why does this weigh so much?" I complain. Meg crosses her arms.

"Because. Now, I need you to twirl with your arms out around the middle of your interview," Meg says. She looks at my hair and sighs. "And take that braid out!" I hesitantly take it out, my hair falls in waves down my back. Meg snaps and Vlad and Su puts ice snowflakes in my hair. When we meet Jack, I feel like this is unfair. Jack's just wearing a simple blue hoodie with frost designs and brown pants. And-of course- the staff.

"Why does he get to dress like that?" I ask Meg.

"Because he can pass it off," She says bored. I tell myself to let it go and to get ready for the interview. When I see the other tributes I stop short. Everyone there is chatting happily. I'm not good at chatting. I take a deep breath before going in.

Jack squeezes my hand. "You'll be fine." I pull my hand away and go sit in my seat. At least I'm going first so I don't get too anxious. That girl Merida comes up to me with Rapunzel.

"Hi Elsa! How are you doing?" Merida asks. She's wearing a blue dress with gold trimming with a medallion. Rapunzel is wearing a lilac dress with plant splotches on the skirt and one on the sleeve.

"Fine. How about you?" I say politely.

"Just great. This is my friend Rapunzel. Rapunzel this is Elsa," Merida gestures at both of us. I smile at Rapunzel.

"You guys look beautiful tonight," I say. I stand up so they don't have to look down at me. Rapunzel's eyes brighten up.

"Thanks! You look beautiful too!" She shakes hands with me. Merida looks at me.

"Well, good luck!" She says. Then she sees a girl with short brown hair waving at her. "Gotta go! Come on Punzie!" She drags Rapunzel away. I watch them leave slightly amused as Merida trips on Rapunzel's foot. I scan the other tributes and see a small commotion involving: Jack and Bunnymund. Jack's smirking and Bunny is poking Jack's chest. I decide to intervene, after all I don't need an argument to distract me.

"Hey!" I push them apart.

"Who's this?" Bunny asks, he's looming above me.

"A girl," Jack says and tries to move me to the side. I turn to him.

"Thanks for the intro. Can I talk to you?"

He waits for me to say something.

I sigh. "Alone?"

"Sure," He says shrugging. We move a bit farther from Bunny.

"Can you please save all the fights for the arena?" I fold my arms over my chest. "The odds will be worst for you if you fight here anyway." Jack smirks.

"You do care," He says arrogantly. "But I'll be fine Elsa." He puts his hand under my chin and walks away. I watch him leave, slightly confused. I shake it off and run to my seat when the anthem blares. I trip on the high heels and some tributes snicker. Kuzco comes on with huge blue earrings.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Today we are interviewing the tributes participating in this year's Hunger Games!" A round of applause comes up. Kuzco just taking it in, saying: "Keep clapping. I know I'm fabulous so keep clapping!" I roll my eyes and Jack sits next to me. But I'm still nervous and my palms are sweaty. I rub them on my dress quickly. After Kuzco does the intro he begins the interviews. I'm first.

"And here we have Elsa Winters (A.K.A. the Snow Queen) from District 1!" I walk on stage and manage a tiny smile.

"Hi Kuzco," I say politely. He grins and I notice a piece of food in his teeth. I resist the urge to tell him.

"Come Elsa, loosen up!" He puts a hand over my shoulder. I try to stay respectful when he burps and makes a joke.

"If you say so Kuzco. Perhaps you could teach me a few lessons on loosening up?" I say.

"Yes. But you could also teach me a few lessons about courage!" That comment confuses me until he adds something. "Unless you didn't want your sister to get all the glory! After all you will make it out alive right?" I think for a bit.

"Yes," I hesitate. "Because I promised her I would." I resist looking down at my feet.

"Oh. Is there anything else you need to get back to in District 1?" Kuzco wiggles his eyebrows. "Like a boy? You're pretty enough to have them all?"

"No. I'm a Snow Queen. I don't need a man," I'm not sure if I should have said that but Kuzco laughs.

"Of course! By the way, love the dress. Can the audience see it?" He asks. Grateful for the change of subject, I stand up and twirl. A cold feeling begins to run through my body and I look down. Snowflakes seem to be coming out of my dress and they are ripping through the fabric. I panic slightly, but then I remember what Meg told me. I hold my breath and keep spinning until I'm done. I look up at the screens and I'm wearing a completely different dress.

Now a tiara is on my head with points out like a snowflake. A silver necklace with chains running across my shoulders with a snowflake pendant weighs down on my neck. The dress itself is strapless, dark blue, with frost at the top and clear part from the bottom of my breasts to my belly button embroidered with snowflake designs. The skirt is like my old one, dark blue, except with icicles instead of white jewels. The heels are the same though: painful. *

Kuzco gives me a cautious look. "Do you really have snow powers that can change dresses?" I laugh lightly.

"No. I'm pretty sure I don't," I say. At least this explains why the dress before was so heavy.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there's a bunch of boys drooling on their TV screens now," Kuzco says.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself Kuzco," I say.

"Of course not. I look stunning all the time," He crosses one leg over another. "We're almost out of time so is there anything you want to say?" I look directly at the camera.

"Yes, thanks. Anna, if I don't make it home….I just want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry for shutting you out when Mom and Dad died…..I'm sorry." Just as I finished saying that, the buzzer rang.

"Goodbye Elsa Winters and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour," Kuzco says. I smile and walk away. The other tributes watch me go to my seat. I'm relieved so much I don't even care. Jack nods at me and leaves. For the most of Jack's interview its laughter. That must be refreshing after dealing with me. I pay more attention when Kuzco says:

"So, any special girls in your life?" Kuzco strokes his chin. I know he's probably going to say no. That's what he says to his parents I'm pretty sure.

"Yes. Lots, and sorry Mom and Dad I didn't tell you this earlier," Jack smirks. I do a countdown of the girls.

"Name some," Kuzco says. "I'm pretty sure I have more."

"Please. I have almost every girl wrapped around my finger. Rani, Fawn, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Vidia, Silvermist, Fern, Lumina, Glimmer, Periwinkle, Gliss, Marina, Lyria….you want a full list?" Jack asks.

"No. Do you care about any of them? And if you every girl in your district, what about Elsa?" Kuzco's picking at a hangnail while he says this. I groan when he mentions my name. Please don't lie Jack…Please don't lie!

"Nah, not Elsa. And no, I don't really care about them," Jack looks at me for a brief second and a look back, my face calm but my eyebrows slightly narrowed.

"So, you don't care about any girls," Kuzco observes.

"That's not true. There's my Mom and my sister Sophie."

"I meant girls outside of your family."

"Well…I do like one, but I believe she hates me. And that she thinks I'm a wolf or whatever they're called now," Jack admits. I look down at my feet. Jack actually likes someone?

"Who?" Kuzco prods.

"I'd rather not say."

"Tell us!"

"Fine! When I win I'll tell you," Jack says. "So she won't be embarrassed then."

"How do you know that she won't be?" Kuzco says confused. I also am until I understand. Oh crap. Don't say it….don't say it…

"Because she will be dead by then," Jack says. "But not by my hand Kuzco. Probably another tribute," He can tell some of the audience is still confused so he leans against his chair and looks at me. "Hi Elsa," He says. I groan quietly. He said it.

"Elsa?" Kuzco looks at Jack.

"Yeah," Jack confirms. I look at my feet.

"Oh, that's a shame. She's a nice lady though isn't-" He gets cut off by the buzzer. Jack walks back to his seat and I don't say anything. There's nothing else to say right now anyway.

**Done! Like it? Hate it? Anyway, if you want to see Elsa's second dress, this is the link:**

** fs71/PRE/i/2014/016/4/7/royal_jewels_dress_edition_elsa_by_ **

**May the odds be ever in your favour! **

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. I was working on my other fanfic and school work. The odds are in the favour to: Potato Happiness, Castiel's Angel 1996, (Sorry, the link isn't working.) XxPandaLovexX, x-LostTeenager-x, Hcsp1, (Thanks. And Jack is careful) K-chan's Kisses, (Lol, thanks! ;).) ZpurpleturtlezZ, OopoPcAnDY, (I finished it yesterday!) N1kk1 Starlet, (Aw, thanks) Pandas01, FrozenWinterFrost, Samanthafun4, ScarlettPrime, Twilightlover4evr, Ai-chi29, Guest, (Thanks!) Frozen Fan2014, and Liirec. DISCLAIMER: It would be awesome if I owned the Hunger Games & Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, 20****th**** Century Fox and maybe Illumination entertainment, but I don't. All rights belong to Walt Disney Studios and Suzanne Collins. ;) BTW, FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ MY COLLEGE AU DISNEY/DREAMWORKS, THIS IS ONE OF ELSA'S PAST LIVES.**

Chapter 8

I don't say anything else to Jack that night. But in the middle of the night I wake up. Or maybe it's just a dream-but why would I dream about Jack being here? He's sitting on the edge of my bed with the door closed. He's stroking my hair lightly, I don't protest or open my eyes. I feel like a child again, curled up in warmth with someone who's being gentle with me.

"I'm sorry," Is all he says before he leaves. My tired and confused brain can't understand what he means by that. Then I remember: the admission, the games. A new kind of panic rises in me. I'm probably going to die tomorrow. I will-I am….I feel like I'm going to throw up, so I order a glass of water. The stupid Capitol and their twisted Games. A sense of frustration rises in me, I'm sick of how the Districts can't do anything against the Capitol. We're weak and defenseless. I finish the water and throw the cup across the room out of anger. The glass shatters like ice and spreads across the floor. The sound shatters the hope of a drowsy anger. Instead the cracking of the glass gave the anger more fuel. I don't know what to do, take my anger out on the Capitol servants? The Avoxes? No. They defied the Capitol and their tongues got cut off, so their slaves-not servants. I press my knees to my chest and breathe. I remember one of the songs I used to sing before my parents died. It's been a while since I last sang it, so my voice starts hesitantly. But as I progress through it, my voice becomes stronger.

_I'm hanging on the edge of a cliff,_

_Not sure if I'll fall._

_I'm drowning in the feelings, _

_I had to conceal for far too long._

_But now, I've had enough,_

_Time to get rid of this mask._

_I'm ready to run,_

_To fly,_

_To sing._

_I'm ready to start a new life. _

_So let's have fun together, _

_While we still have the chance._

_Let's go out together,_

_To enjoy each other's presence!_

_And I'm not saying that it's wrong,_

_To not do any of that._

_I'm just here to say,_

_To enjoy life while it lasts.*_

The last note rings in the air. I can see it. The sound speeding through the room, maybe leaving invisible streaks in the air. I reach out to touch one. That's when I think of Anna, and I start getting worried.

**Line Break**

I'm sweating in this get-up. I'm wearing a thick jacket with a fur lined hood, gloves, a blue tuque covers my head, soft and thick black pants, and sturdy winter boots. And blue. Most of them are some type of shade of blue except the white boots. My braid is pulled out from under my hood and placed on my shoulder.

"Expect some snow," Meg tells me. She shows me Anna's necklace and puts it on me. The flower barely goes past my collarbone. "Good enough. Now go." She pushes me to the tube. I nod and step in, my head up. The plate lifts up and the first thing I feel is cold. And it takes a lot for me to get cold. The wind slices at my face, making me wish the Game makers provided a scarf. The surrounding area is a woods, probably filled with dangers. Looming over it is a mountain. I'm at the back of the cornucopia, when I see it. That hole. I can barely fit through it, but I think I can manage. It's so cold. My ears are numb, so I don't hear Kuzco's announcement about the beginning of the 99th Hunger Games. In fact, the wind and snow are whipping past so fast, I can barely see. When the gong rings though, I run clearly to my path.

The snow is deep, much deeper than expected. It goes to right under your knees. That's not good, I'll probably catch pneumonia. I trudge to the hole and slip in. The inside is surprising. It's warm. I crawl quietly to the weapons and see it: a bow. I grab it, but so does someone else. Shang. Crap, I'm dead meat. He's much bigger and stronger than me, unless… I look around me and grab the first thing I see. A knife. I grab it a cut his arm. Unfortunately, he moves, so the cut isn't that deep. But he lets go, and I grab the bow and arrows, the knife, and set the bow. I run outside to find complete chaos. Tributes are screaming, their voices sounding tinny and shrill in the wind. I run until I bump into someone. Well, bump isn't the right word. Trip. So it can only be one person. Lilo. She says something but I can't hear. So instead, I run away. I can't kill her.

I keep running and looking in the snow for supplies. Already my hands feel numb and my pants are mostly wet. But I do find something. A bag. I reach to grab it, when my hand slips on something warm. Blood. A dead boy with a backpack on the ground. I pick it up as fast as I can and run. No one follows, I sigh in relief. Now I'm in the woods, At least there's shelter from-wait. There's no wind in this part of the woods. But there's a problem: I'm utterly lost. Panic begins to rise in me again, but I tell myself to calm down decide to climb a tree to see what's happening. I take everything with me and climb. When I reach the top I look around. A circle of woods is surrounding the cornucopia, and they stretch on until they hit the mountains. I'm not that far from the cornucopia, so I climb down and keep moving. Not until I'm sure I'm safe then I'll rest.

My foot gets stuck in a deep spot, and when I try to pull it out, I fall face-first in the snow. It stings, but there's one good thing about the snow. Lots of water available. I get up and scoop up some snow to eat while I walk. About five minutes later, I hear voices. It's too late to hide, so I ready my bow. I almost let the arrow fly when I see them. Merida, Hercules, Eric, Shang, Ariel and Jack. But I don't, because when Merida sees me she puts her sword away and runs to me. I stiffen as she gets closer, but she just talks.

"Elsa, I thought you were alive," She says cheerfully.

"Well, I am," I say. My bow lowers a tiny bit. The others in the pack run up to see me. When Jack comes up first, he locks eyes with me. I remember that night on the rooftop and look away.

"Career pack?" I ask. Merida nods. Eric is studying me.

"Do you want to join?" He asks. "And if you don't we'll have to kill you." I remember Anna and nod. Even though the idea of allies scare make me sad-seeing I'll have to kill them all later- I'll do it to live. Jack grins.

"We should keep moving," Shang says. "Maybe we should go to the mountains." I think about it. The mountains could provide security, even if an accident could happen at any time. Like me cutting Shang again. But it was self-defence right? That's when uncertainty clouds my judgement, if I can't know what's right or wrong, how can I decide this?

"Sure," Hercules says. And we all leave. Together. I'm next to Jack, and you could cut the tension between us with a knife.

"Did you get everything from the cornucopia?" I ask him eventually.

"No," He says. And I don't ask why.

**Line Break**

When Shang said to take a rest stop, we did. I notice that Hercules, Jack, and Ariel don't have bags. The rest of us do.

"Lay down your weapons," Shang says. He pulls out a sword and two daggers. I lay down my bow and knife. Merida has a bow and sword. Jack has a sword and spears. Hercules has an axe and sword. Eric has a trident and Ariel only has a knife. Shang nods and tells us to rest or do something productive. I decide to explore the terrain a bit, to know it, and to avoid the others. I walk around and when I know for sure that no one has been following me, I open the bag. Snow pants, a water bottle, rope, dried fruit, nuts, arrow heads, and a silver disc. I examine the disc but can't find a use for it. On it written in blue ink, it says:

_For the end._

I put it away just in time before Jack comes.

"You shouldn't wander around on your own," He says. I don't reply. "Can you talk?" Is all he asks.

"About what?" I stand up.

"About last night," He says. Last night. I hate that night now, but don't tell him.

"I've been hoping you wouldn't bring that up," I grab my backpack and begin to walk back towards camp. That's when the cannons start. 9. Nine dead. I look at the sky, but of course, the pictures aren't up. They only come at night, and it's afternoon.

"Why? Embarrassed?" Jack teases. I'm not in the mood for this. I walk a bit faster away from him. "Okay, I'm sorry." He calls after me. I continue walking and I bite my lip softly.

"I'm sorry!" He tries again.

"Just shut up Jack," I say. We're almost at the campsite. He looks slightly hurt, but his ego will heal fast. It always does.

"Lovebirds," Ariel rolls her eyes. I feel an urge to slap her, but I don't.

Shang ignores her. "Right. Now come on, we'll make it to the mountain at night if we're luck-"

"Lucky?" A voice asks. I know that voice, it's usually not as snide and rude though. Shock fills me, and fear. Because it can't be her. I turn around and it is.

"Anna?"

**Cliffhangers! Hope you guys enjoyed, and that the odds will be ever in your favour.**

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys. The odds are in the favour to: Hcsp1, (Nope, not jabberjays. And thanks!) Potato Happiness, (Thanks, I'm glad you think so! And Elsa doesn't like the Career Pack either.) and N1kk1 Starlet. (Might not.) DISCLAIMER: It would be awesome if I owned the Hunger Games & Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, 20****th**** Century Fox and maybe Illumination entertainment, but I don't. All rights belong to Walt Disney Studios and Suzanne Collins. ;) BTW, FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ MY COLLEGE AU DISNEY/DREAMWORKS, THIS IS ONE OF ELSA'S PAST LIVES.**

Chapter 9

It's her. I can't believe it's her. Anna-with her beautiful eyes and bright smile-the only person who I could trust in the entire world, was in the arena. No, no, no, no, no. I was protecting her from this. I volunteered for her! No…

"Anna?" I whispered again, my eyes threatened to spill tears. I tried to touch her but she backed away from me.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. "You're a monster!"

My heart shattered. "What?" I whispered again.

"You're a monster! You don't have a heart Elsa, who left me alone when I needed help? Who shut me out? And who never talked to me for 3 years!?" Anna yelled. The words. The words hit me in a way no one else could. The other Careers were staring at Anna…pleading? To forgive me? But Anna's next words make me want to run, far, far, away. "I hate you!" She screamed. This time a tear did fall; it tangled in my eyelashes then went down my nose.

"Anna, I'm so sorry, I didn-" I began.

"SHUT UP!" Anna pushed me, I fell in the snow. "Just shut up. What you did to me was terrible! And I've had enough getting jerked around by you! SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" I sat up, to wipe away a tear.

"Anna…" My voice broke. "…Do you want to build a snowman?" Tears were coming hot and fast. Anna was the only person I had. But I deserved this, I always knew I did. But I didn't know it would hurt so much. Watching her face lit up with anger, feeling her voice slamming against me.

"No! GODDAMN IT ELSA! No! Stop being such a wimp and get what's coming to you!" Anna pulled out a knife. I pulled out an arrow and set it. My hands were shaking too much. And I couldn't….I couldn't…..I loved her so much….I just…..

"I'm sorry Anna," I whispered. She walked towards me….when a spear went through her neck. "Anna!" I screamed. I couldn't help it. I looked at the thrower. I got to me feet and punched him in the face.

"God Jack! I hate you!" I started out punching him, but he made me look at Anna. But it wasn't her. It was a Metaform. Metaforms were mutts, who could transform to any size or shape. The rebels used these to put spies on the Capitol during the Dark Days. Metaforms always looked and sounded different to different people. But I've never seen what a plain Metaform looked like. It was thick-skinned and white. Its facial features shifting every few seconds. I melted against Jack, crying like a child. Anna….Anna…this hurt me way more than a punch in the face. It hurt me more than a cut from a knife. Wounds heal, insides don't. Jack held me for a few seconds. I pulled away, mopping my face, and clearing the red spots with snow.

Honestly, I don't know why the Careers want me-not like their any better than me right now- I'm not charming, or smart or strong. I'm just me. Maybe because it was my 11. I'll never know I guess.

Shang stands up. "Let's go," He says, his voice is hoarse though. I know how he feels. That image of a spear through Anna's neck…It'll haunt me forever if I get out of the arena. We get up and make camp when it starts getting dark. I shoot a hare and we eat Merida's bread that was in her pack. It's a fine first day, but now we look at the dead tributes. Snow White, Belle, Adam, Jane, Eilonwy, Bunnymund, Naveen, Pocahontas and John Smith. Then the tributes disappear, leaving the world forever. I keep looking up at the sky. Fake stars come up. Well, I think they're fake. You can never be sure in an arena. We decide that Eric will be on watch first while the rest of us sleep. I'm afraid I'll dream of Anna, so I stay up with Eric. We don't say anything, just stay awake. Finally, Eric stands up.

"Did you hear that?" He asks. I nod. A shuffle in the trees above us.

"I'll climb up there and drive whatever it is down here," I say. "And if it's just a squirrel, we'll have more food." I take my bow and arrows and knife and begin climbing. When I reach the top I see her. And now I don't know what to do. I'm looking at Lilo's wide brown eyes.

**Short one here guys. Hope you enjoyed, and may the odds be ever in your favour!**

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! How's your morning? (It's morning in Canada anyway.) The odds are in favour to Chinaluv and Hcsp1. (Yeah, Metaforms are OC. And thanks! I can't imagine how Elsa feels!) DISCLAIMER: It would be awesome if I owned the Hunger Games & Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, 20****th**** Century Fox and maybe Illumination entertainment, but I don't. All rights belong to Walt Disney Studios and Suzanne Collins. ;) And the song two chapters ago is OC. It wasn't the best.**

Chapter 10

I lower my bow. Lilo looks at me in surprise and looks down when Eric half whispers if there's anything there. I look at Lilo, put a finger on my lips and begin climbing down. She starts to also. I shake my head, but she goes down. I see the faint glimmer of a knife in her hand.

"Eric! There's a-" I get cut off when a yell of pain comes from him. I frown and climb down as fast as I can. Lilo has stabbed Eric in the thigh. Maybe I was wrong, maybe Lilo is just like the Careers. But still, she's too young to die, right? All those thoughts run through my mind when Jack wakes up to Eric's yells. He sees Lilo, then me. My eyes are wide, and I don't know what emotion is in them. Jack touches my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Eric pinning Lilo to the ground.

"You okay?" He asked. I turn my head away as I make my decision. This is honestly not Jack's fault. Or maybe it is in some kind of way. I just want to apologize to him to what I'm about to do. Just him. I don't know why, but does it matter? My thoughts have never mattered that much to me any way, no, I just never overanalyzed them. So impulse will do what impulse will do. I kiss him, on the lips. It's hard and brief. When I pull away, he gapes at me.

I sling my bag over my shoulder. "I will be if you have bad aim," Then I run to Eric. He was about to stab Lilo when I used my own Knife to block it. I kicked him off Lilo and help her up.

"Get the hell out of here," I tell her. I shoot an arrow at Eric, and it hits him in the shoulder.

"Traitor," He says through gritted teeth.

"I know," I say. I turn to run, but something hits the back of my left calf. A knife. I'm aware of my blood running down my leg, so I just turn and hit him in the head with my bow. He falls down, and I risk a quick glance at Jack. He's staring at me, bewilderment flickering in his eyes. I just nod at him and keep running. My calf is slowing me down, it stings at every step. It's probably deep, but I don't dare look at it now. Not with the Careers hot on my trail. I only had 7 hours of an alliance, so I don't think friendship will stop them from trying to kill me. Eventually, when they stop perusing me, I put on the snow pants to sit on the snow and to look at the cut. I pull the pants leg up and see it. My whole calf is covered in blood, and the cuts tiny but deep.

It better not get infected. I put snow over it, cleaning the blood off. It runs off like streams down my leg. I'm not sure what else to do, so I sit there to gain my strength. That's when I hear it. A crunch in the snow behind me. I turn around, bow ready. It's her, holding out some leaves.

"It's you. You almost gave me a heart attack," I say, the arrow still at the ready; just in case she pulls out that knife.

"They're to help with infection," She said somewhat shyly. She pulls the knife out and throws it on the snow at my feet. I hesitate for 10 agonizing seconds. Then I put my weapons down. Lilo squeezes the leaves over my calf and thicker juice than I thought a leaf could produce dripped on my calf. It's a break to my stinging cut.

"Thanks a lot," I sigh in relief.

"No problem," She says. We smile at each other for a few seconds, then Lilo looks away. "Look!" She says. Lilo points at the sun rising. I watch the array of colours overlapping each other. Orange, pink, red, purple, and…a flash of silver? I never got to fully enjoy a sunset or sunrise at home, too many jewels or buildings blocking the way. But I'm pretty sure sunrises don't have silver in them.

"Did you see that?" I ask.

Lilo squints, "What?" I point at a part in the sky.

"There was a silver streak there for a second. It already passed by. But why was it silver?" I muse. Lilo shrugs. Then she asks the question I've been pondering myself.

"What now?" What now indeed. Allies? Split ways? I weigh both options.

"I don't know. But I'm going that way," I point West. Lilo stands up.

"Can I come?" She asks. I nod.

**Line Break**

A lake. Completely frozen over. It's huge and blocks the path to where I'm going. I put one foot on the ice cautiously. It holds fine.

"I think-" I get cut off by a cannon. Lilo looks around us.

"Who was that?" She asks quietly. I just shake my head, but I secretly hope it's not Jack. District 1 would be a happier place if me or Jack won. "I hope it's that guy that hurt me last night. The black haired one. You seem rather fond of the silver-haired one." Lilo admits. I nod, before I hear what I'm agreeing to.

"No, I'm not," I deny. It was just for the cameras right? Well that's probably why Jack said he loved me on the interview. And then there's me-kissing because I can't take control of my own feelings. Sometimes I feel so stupid.

"Sure," Lilo doesn't sound convinced but she grins at me so I can take it as a joke. I try to change the subject.

"Should we across the lake? It supports my weight. Or should we stay here and wait for other tributes?" I look around, the place seems pretty open. But we can hide in the trees.

"Can we stay?" Lilo asks. I remind myself that while she acts tough, she's only 12 and can't go as far as I can.

"Course. You stay here while I hunt for food," I say. She nods and pulls her knife out. I leave, taking care to retrace my steps every few steps. The game is harder to find when it's cold, but I manage to catch a squirrel. I'm not used to being hungry, but I have to learn eventually. I come back to find Lilo building a fire. A fire would attract other tributes.

"The moment anyone steps in this clearing, we'll see them," Lilo says. Maybe at another time I would object, but now I'm so cold, and what Lilo says is logical.

"Okay. I'll prepare the squirrel. What are you going to do?" I ask. A part of me automatically worries about her. She sees the look on my face and smiles at me.

"Find some berries or plant stuff," She leaves and I watch her go. I busy myself from worry by building up the fire, skinning the squirrel and cooking it. When it's almost done, Lilo comes back with some berries.

"They're perfectly fine," She assures me and pops one in her mouth. I take one and bite into it. It's almost like a blueberry.

"They're good," I say. I take the squirrel and cut it evenly for myself.

"I haven't eaten meat in a while," Lilo admits. District 9 is grain. Meat must be scarce.

"Here," I throw a chunk at her. She tries to give it back but I don't let her. "Just eat it. I can get a lot more." Her eyes light up….just like the way Anna's did. I hold the flower pendant she gave me. It sometimes helps with the pain of losing her, but it's not helping at all right now. Maybe because of the Metaform.

"I know how it feels like," Lilo says softly. "I have an older sister who's 20, and our parents are dead." That almost explains Anna's life. "And I don't have any other friends. They all call me wild, and they laugh at me. They…they say I'm weird." I hate it when people feel pity for me, but I feel it right now.

"I know what loneliness feels like," I say quietly.

"I'm sorry about that. You seem too nice and pretty to be lonely though," Lilo says. I shake my head.

"No. There's a reason I'm called the "Snow Queen."," I finish my portion and use the snow to clean the grease off my hands. The next part is difficult to say. "It's because I'm cold and reserved. I-I shut people out too much."

Lilo smiles sadly at me. "You're not shutting me out. And you didn't do that to your sister." Flames of regret and pain flare inside me.

"I did shut Anna out though. And everyone else. I guess I'm saying this because I'm going to die, I guess," I look at the sky. Grey clouds are above the woods, snowing.

"No you won't. You're strong. And it doesn't seem like you shut Jack or -whatever his name is-out," Lilo points out. I do, but I don't want to make this harder for her.

"I guess not, and you're strong Lilo," I reply. A moment of silence.

"I guess."

"Lilo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," I say. Two more cannons shoot off. We both jump to our feet. Three dead. 12 more left. This is running by pretty fast.

**Line Break**

We look at the sky. Ariel is first. That's a surprise. Then Eric. Finally the face of Flynn Rider comes up. Does that mean Rapunzel's wounded? She and Flynn had become inseparable.

Lilo catches my attention. "Look!" She points at a body a few metres away. I run towards it. The body's face down, but you can tell who it is.

"Rapunzel," I whisper. She stirs slightly. Now would be the time to kill her…right? But first I want information. "Lilo! Help me get her to the fire!" We drag her gently to it and look at her wounds. A long cut goes from her shoulder to her elbow and there's a bruise over her eye.

"What happened?" I ask. I give her a few berries to eat, which she does quickly,

"The Careers are after me," She whispers. Her voice is hoarse, but filled with fear. My head whips around to see if they are here.

"No, the game makers sent wolves after us. That was how Ariel died. And Eric almost killed me, but Flynn stabbed him in the back, but the silver haired guy killed him," Rapunzel starts sobbing when she says Flynn. Jack killed him? "Your district partner." She clarifies. I nod stiffly and put some snow over her bruise.

"Did you have feeling for Flynn?" I ask, trying to divert her attention from her wounds.

"Y-Yes. And he was from home," Rapunzel says. Lilo gives her some leaves for infection.

"Yeah. John Smith died also. He was my District partner," Lilo's voice is soothing. I can tell all Rapunzel wants to do is sleep, so I let her.

"I'll take first watch," I say. Lilo nods and falls asleep. I try to think about how Rapunzel feels right now. I try to imagine having feelings for someone and watching them die for me. Then I imagine Jack doing that. I don't cry, but a wave of confusion, guilt, anger, sadness and hopelessness takes over me. Wait…do I like Jack? Was there a part of me liking him, but with no hope he liked me back? But then I remind myself that Jack killed Flynn.

**Did you like? Hate? Love? Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and here are some virtual cookies from me to say sorry for making you guys wait for chapter 8. May the odds be ever in your favour!**

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys, I need to tell you I can't update in a while after this. I'll be very busy. The odds are in favour to: JeynaFrozen, UDontKnowme, (Aw, thanks. XD!) Luvdamarauders13, Guest, ( Yeah, don't worry, lots of Jelsa in the future ;). And thanks! After this one and my Hogwarts one, I might write another College fic. And hello fellow Canadian!) Kuhlare12, KansasAngel194, Michealaleexoxo, Camille Neumann, Evelyn0ramirez, Potato Happiness, (Thanks! And Flynn is AMAZING!) Silvermanna, Guest, (Thanks. I 3 Jelsa & the Hunger Games!) Nkk1 Starlet, (Love Punzie!) Lalli-loo, FlareRider1, Chinaluv, (Yep!) x-LostTeenager-x, (Thanks!) K-Chan's Kisses, (Anna is in the games! No, jk. ) and Guest. (Thanks! I love writing a lot, and letting people enjoy things I write. And yeah….Flynn rocks. But I knew it had to happen eventually. ;.DISCLAIMER: It would be awesome if I owned the Hunger Games & Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, 20****th**** Century Fox and maybe Illumination entertainment, but I don't. All rights belong to Walt Disney Studios and Suzanne Collins. ;) **

Chapter 11

The next day, no one dies. So I'm worried about what will happen today. Maybe the Game makers will force us to move out of here. But I'm not sure Punzie can. Right now, she's burning with fever, bruises on her rib cage, and cuts around her face. And, she's limping. She sleeps as Lilo and I take care of her.

"Are we gonna kill her?" Lilo asks. It's at this moment that I try to find my humanity.

"No," I reply. I get up and stretch my sore limbs. "Let's just take care of her." I walk into the woods a bit; Lilo found some useful plants over here. Grabbing a fistful of leaves, berries, and managing to shoot a bird of some kind, I make my way back to camp in half-an-hour. First thing I notice: Lilo and Punzie are gone. Second: So are our packs. Third: The growling. I pull out my bow, my heart thudding. It's coming from up ahead, but the trees block my view of whatever's causing it. I set the bow, my hands shaking so much I can barely keep the arrow still.

"Lilo?" I whisper. The growling stops. Usually that would be a good sign, but not in the Games. I edge back, but that's when the first wolf lunges at me. It's huge, and its claws and teeth are extremely sharp. It howls-a sound that makes me tense- and seven more appear. Great. I make my movements slow and deliberate, and throw the bird to the left of me. Two run towards it. So now I have six. The first one prepares to pounce, and I bite my lip. I'm going to die here-I know this for sure now. So I shoot. My first arrow hits the pouncing one's throat. It stiffens and lunges at me. It should be dead. I try to run but it lands squarely on me. Its claws dig in my arms, and I'm vaguely aware of my blood rolling off my jacket.

This is how I refuse to die. So I kick the wolf's stomach with my foot. It recoils, and that gives me the chance to hit it in the head with my bow. It faints...and Punzie is standing over it. She looks battered and beat up, but she holds the frying pan firmly. I look at her.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" She says. I shake my head, she'll die. "I wasn't going to last anyway." She manages a smile, just for me. No, no.

"I'm staying," I'm not afraid of death. Or maybe I am, I just know I can't leave Punzie. Why? Because she's so much better than me. Punzie looks like she's about to protest but she nods. I smile back at her and get up to my feet. Get an arrow, draw back, aim, release. Get an arrow, draw back, aim, release. Two wolves down, with help from Punzie. I have eight arrows left, and afraid to use them all on these wolves. That's when I hear the scream. I turn around and see Punzie collapse on the ground. A jagged cut is on her back, and there's a bite on her neck.

"No…." I shoot the wolf in the eye and it falls. "Get back!" I yell. Punzie groans. I make my way to her and watch the wolves, one by one, they leave. I run to Punzie and look at her. It's too deep to heal, and she knows that.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. You're not dying because of me…..please Punzie, don't die," I whisper. I've barely known her, but she basically sacrificed herself for me. She had her whole life ahead of her, and she was compassionate, sweet, creative and brave. So why did she die for me? I'm useless, unloved, reserved, quiet, tiny bit depressed and cold. Then I realize I'm thinking about Punzie in the past tense.

"Elsa….Jack didn't kill Flynn," Punzie's breaths are shallow, I hold onto her hand tight. "I did. He said he was going to kill himself if I came down to us last two, and I didn't want him to choose between me or life," Punzie's crying now. "So I killed him in his sleep." I'm in shock, trying to process everything she told me.

"It's okay," I whisper. "What do you want me to say? Last words?" I owe Punzie. Not just for saving me, but trusting me with the truth.

"What-what colour is the sky? Who loves me?" Punzie's voice is growing quieter. I look up.

"The sky's a pale blue, like a robin's egg. There's tiny bits of yellow and pink smudged in too, but barely visible. The snow has stopped. And Punzie…Your family, District 8….me, we all love you," My voice cracks on the word love. A tiny tear falls from my eye.

"Does….does Flynn love me? Because I think-I think I see him," Punzie closes her eyes lightly.

"Yes, yes he does," I watch her leave, her body growing cold. The cannon goes off and that's it: Punzie's body is taken. I don't know how long I sat there, but Lilo comes with my bag, and a handful of arrows.

"Got these from the wolves," Lilo says. I take the stuff.

"Thanks. We should keep moving," I manage to stand up on my stiff, cold, legs and scoop up some snow to drink. "Where did you go at the wolf attack?" Lilo hesitates before responding.

"In the woods. Punzie was lagging behind, then I lost her," She looks down at her feet. Something about her story isn't right.

"Punzie's faster than you, even with wounds," My eyebrows knit together. "She…she went back and you didn't?" Lilo inches a bit closer.

"Yes. I just want to live, Elsa!" She narrows her eyes. I back up. What happened to the caring, lonely girl I met?

"What did you do? What-" I recoil as Lilo's knife hits my thigh. She pulls it out, covered in blood. I put snow on it and grab an arrow.

"This disc I found in you backpack isn't useless! If you hold it in front of a sunset-which I learned yesterday- the flash of silver shows things on the disc," She holds out my disc. "It shows where the tributes are, obstacles, events. That's how I knew to get out of here with Punzie about the wolves. That would leave you to die! But then she cornered me, and forced me to tell her how I knew, and once she knew, she raced back like an idiot to help you."

I look at the frying pan that was next to Punzie's body. "Why would you betray me?" I ask. I honestly have no idea why.

"Maybe because you deserve it! Maybe something bad should happen in you godforsaken luxury house because you did horrible things to your sister! And this is for all the sisters that ever got treated the way Anna and I did!" Lilo lunges at me. I don't even think about it. My arrow hits Lilo's temple. Crap! Even if I meant to hurt her I didn't mean to kill her!

I walk to her body. The cannon blasts. I should get out of here. I get up to my feet, but all I can see is Lilo's and Punzie's bodies. I take Lilo's bag and try to leave. It's only when I hear the sword drawn that I turn around. I see the flash of silver hair and all my exhaustion catches up with me. I can't help it, I faint, right into the snow.

**Sorry for not updating in a while! This week I have to entertain family members from Edmonton so I might not update in a while. May the odds be ever in your favour!**

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys, my mom's taking the kids to the movies, so I have time to update! ;). To all my people that have read my college and Hogwarts fics, should I start handing out food? Anyway, the odds are in the favour to: Yata Senpai, Gorgeous Aqua Nerd, Potato Happiness, (Maybe, actually you gave me a few ideas. And yeah, Twilight's not my favourite.) K-Chan's Kisses, (Thanks! I thought about Lilo for a while, and her betrayal.) Cantstopmydreams, (Yep, it's Jack.) Jelsa forever98, Chinaluv, 007, (Perhaps I do….) Hcsp1, (Thanks! XD. I'm trying to lay down the feeling of the Hunger Games.) and N1kk1 Starlet. (Like your story, and Rapunzel and Flynn forever! 3. And yeah, Lilo's a jerk.) DISCLAIMER: It would be awesome if I owned the Hunger Games & Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, 20****th**** Century Fox and maybe Illumination entertainment, but I don't. All rights belong to Walt Disney Studios and Suzanne Collins. ;)**

Chapter 12

Dreams slip away before I can make sense of them. Or are they hallucinations? A few fleeting images stick with me. Anna crying next to a fire, Anna screaming, lightning, Punzie on the ground, President Gothel pulling out a knife, a sword and my parents death. I'm confused on what's real and what's not. Is this what it feels like to go insane? I shouldn't have killed Lilo, it was against my principles. Problem is, I'm not sure what my principles are like now. I have a throbbing headache, and I'm aware of the bruises and cuts on my body; so I'm in no condition to fight. That's when I feel it, snow. Melting on my forehead, it feels so good. I want more. But where did the snow come from? I manage to sit up, but the world spins so much that I almost throw up.

I lean my head against my wrist. "Oh god, what happened?" I mumble to myself. I'm dimly aware of heat and rock underneath me. I open my eyes, and I'm in some sort of cave? There's a fire next to me, and a blizzard outside. I decide to stick by the fire. How long was I out? My limbs are stiff, very. So over a day. That's when I see him, out in the snow. My bow! It's on the other side of the cave, so I can't reach it. My knife? I look around, head aching still. There! My shaky fingers find the hilt. Just in time too, because the guy's coming in.

"Good, you're awake," Jack sits in front of me with a handful of snow. I'm not sure whether to trust him or not, but I stiffen when he gently pushes the hair out of my face. "Relax, I'm putting snow on the bruises on you face," He says and puts some snow under my chin.

"How did I get bruises?" My voice sounds terrible, and I take some of the snow to drink.

"I might have dropped you when I was carrying you here," Jack admits. I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not that fat am I?" He gives me a brief laugh and shakes his head. I don't know why I'm here still. "Why'd you bring me here? And where are the Careers?" I ask.

His smile slowly drops. "I left them. Eric kicked me out when I let him be stabbed. And why? I'm pretty sure you know why," Our eyes meet before he looks away. I do know why.

"Oh. And, um, there's a stab wound on my thigh… I'm going to need to heal that," I say awkwardly. It had to be high up. It couldn't be the calf, could it?

"Yeah, okay. I cleaned up your arms with something Phoebus sent us. You can use it for your thigh, I won't look. Just letting you know I'm not a creep or whatever," Jack's hand is still under my chin, but the snow was almost completely melted. I close my eyes for a brief second, looking down.

"You should have left me in the snow," I whisper. He should have! Because what's going to happen now? As hard as it is to admit, I don't want to kill him, and he doesn't want to kill me. We're stuck now.

"You should really stop being so hard on yourself," Jack slides the snow in my hand and looks around the cave.

"Well, what's good about me to be proud about?" I answer. The snow melted, and my bruise does feel a bit better. Jack looks at me for a while. I stare back, after all, why not? He stares at me, I stare at him.

"You're beautiful. You're caring, brave, nice, protective, and there's more stuff. You just hide it, which makes you a mystery. I personally like mysteries," Jack's closer to me, holding a small pot.

I take it. "You might be lying, but I'll never know, will I?" That's the thing I don't like about dishonest people.

Jack shakes his head. "Which makes me a mystery too, huh?" His hand is on my face. I know I should tell him to take it off, but I can't. Our noses are touching.

"I'd like to stay a mystery to you Jackson," I try to make the words sound defensive. They don't. Jack smirks.

"Fine with me," He kisses me, and I kiss back. Why? Maybe because I don't have the strength to push away-or here's the worst part- because I _want _to. I'm not supposed to develop feelings in the arena, but here I am. I breathe him in and put my arms around his neck. He puts his around my waist. This is the point when I realize this is wrong, and we're getting filmed. I draw away and take his hands off my waist.

"Yeah," He says. "We shouldn't."

My throat feels dry. "Yeah," I remember the wound. "I'm going to work on my thigh, so can you…." I'm not exactly sure how to phrase it, but Jack nods and walks outside. It's got to be cold. I try to be fast. I take off my pants enough to see the wound and put the medicine on it. It feels so good. Cool but warm at the same time. And it seems to be leaking away the pain. When I finish I walk outside next to him. My legs slightly wobble and he helps me stand.

"How long was I out?" I ask him. I want to ease the awkwardness from all the kissing.

"Two days," Jack leads me inside the cave.

"Who died?" I know Lilo and Punzie, but that's it.

"Lilo, Rapunzel and Snow White," He sits by the fire, but suddenly punches the cave wall. What's even stranger is that he's laughing. "I just want to get away from it all. Away from the Games." He's smiling, but his eyes are full of frustration.

I look in the fire. "Then act like you're not in the games," I make it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine. What do you do besides training back home?" Jack looks at his knuckles. I groan.

"I'm not the type to let people know me."

"Just answer the question."

"Read."

That catches Jack's attention. "What do you read?"

"Wicked, The Snow Queen, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Of Mice and Men. Stuff like that," I manage a tiny smile.

"Tell me something from one of those books," Jack mutters. I can barely hear him over the fire. But I decide to quote.

""_She dropped her shyness like a nightgown, and in the liquid glare of sunlight on old boards she held up her hands-as if, in the terror of the upcoming skirmish, she had at last understood that she was beautiful. In her own way." _That's from Wicked," I actually really liked Elphaba. And her growing confidence. I wish I could be that confident about myself; at least for one day. But I can't.

"Hope you know that you're beautiful in your own way," Jack looks up from his red hand at me. "Could I have another one?" I hope the fire's too dim for the blush to be visible.

"Fine, but last one. _"To be sure they have," said the grandmother. "She is flying there where the swarm is thickest. She is the largest of them all, and never remains on the earth, but flies up to the dark clouds. Often at midnight she flies through the streets of the town, and looks in at the windows, then the ice freezes on the panes into wonderful shapes, that look like flowers and castles."" _We sit in silence for a bit before I say what I had been thinking. "I think I'm going to go now." I say. I don't want to make friends or relationships in the arena. Lilo helped me in that feeling.

Jack sits up quickly. "I dragged you across a forest, keep you safe for 2 days just to have you leave?" I stand up and grab my bow. Jack stands up too and grabs my arm. We meet eyes. I feel like I owe him though, and I don't want to. I brush past him and go outside. He still follows though.

I kiss him, briefly. I don't know if I love him, or if I hate him. "I'm sorry," At least I know I'm being honest here. I leave, and I almost do it, but I don't.

I don't look back.

**Hate it? Love it? Hope you enjoyed at least. XD. May the odds be ever in your favour!**

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, turns out that my cousins and company are leaving today! So…update! The odds are in the favour to: A candle in the night, Michaelaleexoxo, Potato Hapiness, (Yeah, Jelsa's my favourite too!) N1kk1 Starlet, (Thanks! I 3 Wicked Broadway and book! Maybe I am! ;).) Hcsp1, (Yeah, shhhhhh. It's just a coincidence, right? And thanks! There's been a lot of love triangles floating around, but I won't use one!) and Chinaluv. DISCLAIMER: It would be awesome if I owned the Hunger Games & Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, 20****th**** Century Fox and maybe Illumination entertainment, but I don't. All rights belong to Walt Disney Studios and Suzanne Collins. ;)**

Chapter 13

It's a bit painful to leave, but I do. When I'm sure I'm out of earshot I sing a song to fill me with hope. Hope. How much do I need?

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!_

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity__  
__And you can't pull me down!_

My voice fades out. A small smile forms on my face. "And nobody in all of Oz/ No wizard that there is or was/is ever going to bring me down," I whisper. My Mom read the book with me and Anna when I was small. Of course we skipped over the more_ graphic _parts, but that was one of the calmest things I did with my mother. I can't deny a smile, even if I'm in the arena. Of course one single arrow an inch from your nose can bring you back to the Games. I shouldn't have sung, but I did and it's too late to change that. I see Merida, Hercules and Shang. Run! I urge my legs and they obey. I have a good head start, but not good enough for a break.

That's when I come up with a plan. It's not my best one, but it'll have to do. Climb! Climb! I'm climbing the tree for my life.

"Where is she?" Shang asks, his sword is out.

Merida looks around. "She was here a minu-" _Boom!_ A cannon rings out. I'm secretly hoping that it isn't Jack. I draw back an arrow and aim. My hands are shaking, but my aim is true and I fire. It hits Shang's neck. No, not hit. Pierces. Another cannon fires.

"She's in a tree!" Hercules scowls and I'm very aware how he could snap my neck easily. I start to climb down, concealed by branches. I'm on the side they aren't on, but that doesn't mean they can't see me. All it takes is five steps and I'm dead. That's when I hear it, the sound of a sword cutting down a tree a few trees away. That's not what swords are made for, but it works. I start climbing down faster. I'm seven feet from the ground when the tree next to me falls down. _Thud! _The sword hits my tree. Faster, faster! I'm two feet…..one foot….._Thud! _The tree wobbles. I hit the ground and run diagonally.

"There!" Hercules shouts, he climbs over the tree and chases me. I'm almost out of breath and Hercules isn't breaking a sweat. That's when I remember, the disc. Could I use it to stop Hercules? I pull off my backpack and dig through it. Thank god the disc is here. I pull it out and look at it. The ice pond! The wolves are there, so if I can lead him there…I need to slow him down. I throw my knife when he comes closer. It manages to hit his ankle.

I run, out of breath when I reach the pond. More climbing. I can't breathe, but I do it. Hercules and Merida crash into the clearing. I lie back against the tree and watch. The wolves come around them in a circle.

"Great!" Merida spits. She pulls out her bow. Hercules pulls out his sword. It goes by pretty fast. I can't watch this. I hear screams, yells, and two cannons. I open my eyes. A warm river of blood is in the snow, and….flesh. Six left. Six of us left, this is when the betting becomes heavy. I sit in that tree for a while, starving. I start thinking about the amount of food at the Capitol. Cakes, steaks, stews, pasta…I get up to hunt. My limbs protest, sore, but my stomach wins. I catch a small bird, and roast it. That's when I hear it. It's like a low rumble. I finish the bird right before it happens. A huge avalanche is heading towards me.

**Not my best work, I'm kind of sick today, so I'm not sure if I can update again. May the odds be ever in your favour!**

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! This one will be longer, promise. The odds are in favour to: Hcsp1, (I'm glad that this story made you happy! ;). I do that all the time, humming helps.) 00JellaNilzzZ, XV13, , (Gracias!) N1kk1 Starlet, (No problem! I do like your story though! ;).) Potato Happiness, (I might make some sequels, and sure!) and Chinaluv. (Thanks!) (DISCLAIMER: It would be awesome if I owned the Hunger Games & Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, 20****th**** Century Fox and maybe Illumination entertainment, but I don't. All rights belong to Walt Disney Studios and Suzanne Collins. WARNING: FLUFF-ISH AT THE END**

**Who is left:**

**District 1: Jack & Elsa**

**District 3: Milo**

**District 5: Mulan**

**District 7: Tarzan **

**District 11: Tiana**

**District 12: Hiccup**

Chapter 14

It's futile to run so I put on my snow pants as fast as possible. I'm not sure how high the snow is, but I take a risk. I climb to the top of my tree and look at the mountains. Gigantic chunks of snow falling down doesn't look bad from a distance, but up close…. I hear a cannon. I have to admit that it's probably Jack, he was in the mountains. The snow travels to the pond and I'm relieved I'm higher than the avalanche. I climb down a tiny bit and see a boy in the snow, trying to get out. I extend a hand and he grabs it gratefully. It's Hiccup, the boy with the missing foot.

"Thanks," He says.

I nod, "Have you seen my district partner?" I still cling to the idea of Jack alive.

"No, sorry," Hiccup looks down at the snow.

"Its fine," There's a lump in my throat for no reason. Is it because of Jack?

"No, I'm really sorry about this," I look at him and he punches me in the face. I stagger, and he kicks me with his metal foot in the leg. A slow, cold, burning sensation starts inside me. I get up and trip him, he gets to his knees and I punch him in the stomach. I then push him, he's about to fall in the raging snow below. Just as I'm about to throw him off, he trips me himself and I wobble, he grabs my ankle and throws me off. Blind. I'm blind in this snow. I'm aware of things moving rapidly around me and something scratches my shoulder. I can't breathe in this snow, and I go up, gulping for air. When my head is finally out of the snow, it seems too bright. Spots dance in my eyes.

I groan and look around me. No sign of Hiccup or Jack. Suddenly the avalanche stops. A wall of snow trying to push past the borders the gamemakers made. I begin to wade through the snow when I see a hand in the snow, reaching out. I hide my knife behind my back and pull the person out. It's Tiana. I remind myself that if Jack's dead I just need to go back home. I stab Tiana in the stomach. She bends down to cover her wound and I stab her exposed neck. I close my eyes and the cannon blasts. Four left. I get out of the snow and begin walking to the cornucopia, maybe's there's stuff there I could use. I take a quick look behind me and see him. Jack. He runs to me and lifts me up, spinning me in a circle. I laugh and put my arms around his neck.

"You're alive?" I say when he puts me down.

Jack nods, smirking. "I'm not letting snow kill me if I'm the "Ice King."

I nod and he puts me down. "I'm going to the cornucopia, you can come if you want," I tell him. He agrees and we set off.

**Line Break **

I find a knife in the cornucopia but that's it. Jack finds two more of those discs. He keeps one and we bury the other in the snow. Only we know how to work these now, the dead are dead so they can't tell. I look at Jack out of the corner of my eye. I thought I would never say this, but its nice having a partner in the arena. As if he knows what I'm thinking he steps behind me and wraps his arms around me, his hands over mine.

"Listen Elsa, I've been thinking-" He starts.

"You're getting out of this arena alive," I interrupt him. I turn to face him. "Jack, you have so many people at home, I have two-three now, your life affects much more than mine." I put my head against his chest. His arms are still around me.

"What if you were the one-besides family- who impacted me the most?" He whispers in my ear. A shiver goes down my spine when he lightly kisses my neck.

"I don't know anymore," I say. That's when I hear it, the weight shifting on the snow behind Jack. My eyes widen and I push Jack to the side while moving to the side. A spear goes past us.

"Tarzan," Jack mutters. He points at him. "You my friend, would make a terrible wingman." I can't believe my ears, Jack's taunting him? The he looks at me and a behind Tarzan. I nod and slowly walk behind Tarzan.

"Excuse me?" Tarzan asks incredulously.

"Yeah, talk about ruining the moment. I had her in the palm of my hand, man! Then you and your spear waltz by and interrupt us!"

"This isn't District 1 pretty boy, here its kill or be killed."

"Being a wingman is a very important skill, but you probably don't know because everyone's ugly in District 7," Jack smirks. I'm directly behind him.

"You're ugly!"

"Tsk, tsk, I'm pretty sure Elsa would disagree with you."

Tarzan spins around and I release my arrow. It hits him directly in the heart. The cannon goes off. 4 left, the real Hunger Games start now. I nod at Jack and we mutely agree to leave. We walk in the woods and find all signs of the avalanche had disappeared.

"Let's go to the pond," I say. Jack nods, but he looks distracted. When we sit down, he still has a thinking look on his face. "What's wrong?" I ask. Tiny pinpoints of fear dig into me.

"I'll tell you after we eat," He says. I gather berries and he manages to catch a rabbit. We have some of my nuts also.

"What's up? I ask him after we finish eating.

He comes closer to me, _very_ close. "Today might be my last day, so I want to remember something good before I die."

Our foreheads are touching. "Like?" I murmur.

"Do you want me to show you?" His hand travels under my chin.

"Sure." He kisses me passionately. I kiss him back, just as hard. My eyes close as he starts kissing my neck. My hands intertwine in his hair and I arch my head back. He goes back to my lips, his hands travelling over my neck and face. I'm vaguely aware of our heavy breathing, but I try to ignore it. I let all my emotions go, I lose myself in him. His scent is intoxicating in a way and I breathe him in. We pull apart after a while of kissing.

"You'll remember that?" I whisper.

"Definitely," He replies. I manage a tiny smile then remember the Games themselves.

"I'll keep first watch," I tell him.

"Sure," Jack says and he falls asleep. I know Jack would kill me for thinking this, but I pull out my knife. The light bounces off it, making it hard to look at it. Things flash past my mind. All the people that care about me compared to all the people who care about the boy next to me. I look at my knife, then my wrist. Suicide isn't expected at the final two, but if it's me and him its better I die. I kiss him on the forehead.

"I'm sorry."

**What did you think? Bad? Good? I hope you enjoyed. And brace yourself for some sad stuff! May the odds be ever in your favour!**

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been super busy. The odds are in favour to: Duckhunter44, Mineblade, A Candle in the Night, (I'm not sure if there will be, and did you get my review?) Zoe26, (Thanks!) Chinaluv, Jelsa Fangirl, (Perhaps, but can two people survive the Hunger Games?) Potato Happiness, Livia Toric, Hcsp1, (Yeah, it was intentional, nice to see you noticed. ;). And thanks!) Kuhlare12, 007, (Sorry, I was busy.) DemigodOnFire, (XOXO!) N1kk1 Starlet, (Aw thanks!) Kamehameha111, Maggi. Lefay, (Sí usted podría ser el mal, (es broma) y la idea interesante ... hmmm) Guest and emcobaby. DISCLAIMER: It would be awesome if I owned the Hunger Games & Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, 20****th**** Century Fox and maybe Illumination entertainment, but I don't. All rights belong to Walt Disney Studios and Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 15

So this is it. Maybe my last day of seeing the word as I know it. The funny thing is that I'm not scared. No, I am-it's just that I accepted it. Jack's still asleep next to me and I'm not surprised; it's the crack of dawn. That's when I see it. Smoke in the sky, some idiot is starting by a fire. I know its cold, but in the final four that's suicide. Suicide. Something I have to do to let Jack live…Unless…I have a plan, but it's risky. Very. I'll think more on it when I have to.

"Jack, wake up," I shake his shoulder. He's up in an instant, hand on sword.

"What?" He relaxes when he sees me.

"There's a fire," I point at the smoke. "Fire should equal tribute."

Jack nods and we pack up. The fire looks far away, and we have to trudge through the snow. It starts to snow more; thick fluffy flakes. Jack glances at me from time to time as if he's checking if I'm still there.

"I was awake last night Elsa," He says quietly. Panic flares in my and I struggle to keep my voice even.

"'Course you were. You were on watch once," I reply nervously.

"I saw everything Elsa," He counters. "You're not actually…actually…" He can't say it. I grip his hand.

"I'm not. I have another idea…."

**Line Break**

We make it to the fire, Jack more at ease. That's when I realize no one's here. I push Jack back.

"I think this is to lure all the tributes to one place," I whisper to him. His eyes dart across the clearing.

"It probably is. The Capitol is howling for blood," He says grimly. I honestly wonder where did that arrogant, womanizer Jack went. Was it all an act? Did the games change him? Or did that side of him left with his youth and relaxed life? I'm not sure if I'll know the answers to that; or if he ever will tell me. A slow burning curiosity rises in me, but I try to shove it down. Now's not the time to ask, and definitely not the time to overthink on my words and actions. I'm not in the safe shelter of District 1 where I can fade in the background. I'm in the sick, deadly, firm trap of the Capitol. Any signs of rebellion and it'll get squished under President Gothel's boot. Fury at the Capitol has always been inside me, but now it starts to boil, rising inside me. I'm not a slave to the Capitol. I'm my own independent person, and I'll die for what I believe is right. Even if…I kiss Jack on the cheek and drop my weapons. He stares at me dumbfounded as I walk towards the fire.

"I know you're here. All of you," I say calmly. "I'm not here to die, but I'll welcome death, so you can kill me after I talk. We all want to get out of this arena: we need to. But don't you realize what will happen after one of us wins? We'll never escape from the arena. Our bodies will, but our minds won't. One of us will be like a rat in a maze; twisting, turning, trying to get out of here! But they won't. One of us won't be a victor, they'll just be another human turned slave to the Capitol. I won't. I know you don't want to. We are supposed to be the superior species, but why do we keep hurting each other? I can't do this anymore. I'm a _human being_! We all are! Humans deserve rights, freedom, and our own ways of making decisions. Mankind has always been unpredictable, and I'm being true to our nature. We cannot be contained, and I'm breaking free of this sick government! I'm leaving my cage. I'm escaping for Rapunzel, Lilo, Shang, Eric, Jane, Bunnymund, Merida, Milo and the others! I'm leaving for justice for their lack of freedom of speech! I'm leaving in hope for what's next for mankind. And I'm hoping you'll take my hand in agreement! If you do, lay down your weapons and join me!" My words ring in the air. I'm expecting to get shot in the head or something like that but Mulan comes out of the shadows and drops her sword. She takes my hand.

"I will join you," She says clearly. Jack comes and throws his sword away.

"I'm sticking by you Elsa," We three look at Hiccup. He's standing still, eyes uncertain. Then he grabs my hand.

"I'm in," He decides. I manage a smile.

"We need to decide how to bring the hovercraft here…."

**Line Break**

"Are you sure Elsa?" Jack asks. I nod.

"If my "body" brings the hovercraft here and you guys sabotage the driver, it'll end up fine," I reassure. "If you guys fail we are all dead, so no pressure there." I can't resist the piece of sarcasm.

Mulan pulls her sword out. "Ready?"

"Ready." I fake running from Mulan once we are in clear camera view. Her sword slashes my arm, going from shoulder to wrist. I stumble, and the blood squirts in my face. I wobble and Mulan lightly slashes my back. I fall down in the snow and she puts her arm around my wrist and smears the blood on the back of my neck, pretending to stab me there. I wait; we all wait. The cannon goes off.

"Hey!" I close my eyes lightly as I hear Jack taunt Mulan back to the cover of the trees. The hovercraft appears above me, and scoops me up. I'm aware of Hiccup and Jack jumping in the claws next to me. I risk a peek and see Mulan above us. That's when Jack gives me the berry Hiccup found when we searching for it. I eat it and soon become drowsy. I have to look unconscious if the plan doesn't work. Soon everything fades out.

**Line Break**

I wake up and find that the rumours were true. Everything was true. I'm in District 13's hospital.

**Cliffhanger! I'll explain Elsa's plan:**

**Get someone to look dead**

**When the hovercraft comes, the others climb in with her and kill the driver. **

**Someone takes the wheel.**

**Fly to District 13, and if it's not there escape to the wild**

**Hope you enjoyed and sorry again for not updating sooner. May the odds be ever in your favour!**

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola mi chicos! The odds are in favour to: 007, SilverWing108, emeowi, Potato Hapiness, (Thanks!) N1kk1 Starlet, (Yes she is! Thanks!) A Candle in the night, (Aw, thanks that makes me feel really happy! And no problem.) Hcsp1, (Yeah, sorry if I confused you on that. And no way, I'm not ending it there. Thanks! XD.) Cantstopmydreams, and Chinaluv. DISCLAIMER: It would be awesome if I owned the Hunger Games & Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, 20****th**** Century Fox and maybe Illumination entertainment, but I don't. All rights belong to Walt Disney Studios and Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 16

I sit up on the lumpy hospital bed and look around. Hiccup is unconscious next to me, and Mulan and Jack are nowhere to be seen. I'm in a hospital gown, and that attracts too much attention. Clothes, clothes, where's normal clothes? I stand up and walk around.

"Hey," A voice behind me says. My time in the arena made me jumpy, so I turn around and aim a punch at whoever is speaking. Jack easily blocks my punch.

"Do you have clothes I could wear?" I ask. Jack shakes his head, he's wearing what he would normally wear; a blue hoodie and brown pants. "Thanks anyway."

"I can sneak you some clothes. They have some ready for you anyway," He turns to the door. A flare of suspicion rises in me.

"Ready for me? Why?" I notice that I'm not wearing shoes. That's an odd thing to notice, but maybe it's the morphling the medics pumped in me.

Jack comes over to me a tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "You haven't heard, I forgot."

I back off, "What?"

"President Tremaine wants you to start a rebellion."

"Me? But I'm not that special…"

"Please. Did you hear that speech you did before we got out of the arena? That was pretty rebellious. And you are special."

"Not to most people."

"You're not making this easy."

"I just don't want to be a tool. A pawn for President Tremaine whoever she is," I argue.

"President of 13," Jack goes to leave. "I'll get your clothes." Then he leaves, leaving me with questions. What am I going to do? What will my friends do? Friends. That word makes me do a double take. Then guilt runs through me. What did I leave behind? What did I-Anna. When Jack comes in I practically steal the clothes from him, run to a bathroom, and change. It's like the clothes I wear in District 1 for training. I then run out, thank Jack, and get out of the hospital. Jack follows.

"Where's President Tremaine now?" I ask Jack, keeping my voice even.

"In command," He smirks. "This is going to be good." I lift an eyebrow at him and he just puts an arm around me. "C'mon, I'll show you where." We pass through hallways, people looking at us-well me. Word probably got around I'll be the face of the rebellion, and you can tell it's me by my hair. I put on the inside hood of the jacket and keep my head down.

"What's wrong?" Jack looks at me concerned.

"I don't like people staring at me," I say back. Jack seems to understand and he pulls the hood over his head also, he steers me towards a dimly lit room. I push open the door quietly and look at what's happening. There's a group of people there, no one I recognize except for…Esmeralda and Phoebus? A blue hologram is above the table, and it illustrates….the Capitol. A severe looking woman examines it while a guy points out key spots.

"That's Grug, general, Tremaine's right hand man," Jack whispers to me. That's when Phoebus turns.

"Look who joined the party," he says. I stiffen as a load of disapproval lands square on my and Jack's shoulders.

"Where's Anna?" I ask, that's the only thing I care about. The severe woman-I'm guessing that's Tremaine- gives me a dirty look.

"We believe that President Gothel has- " She gets cut off by the TV turning on.

"Broadcast from the Capitol!" Grug says. We all turn to see it and President Gothel's face appears on the screen.

"Due to last night's Hunger Games, the tributes that escaped are criminals for destroying public property! Whoever finds one gets a $3000 dollar award," Cut to pictures of Me, Hiccup, Mulan and Jack. I find myself going closer to the screen. "And I have some motivation for them coming to the Capitol," She smiles in a "sweet" way. "Hiccup I have to know that you have two special friends…." What she's talking about? Due to the tone in her voice this is a secret. The camera shows a blonde haired girl and a….

"Dragon," I breathe the word out. It's all black, snarling with leathery wings. Both the girl and dragon are chained to a wall. The dragon also has an electric collar around its neck. I catch my breath at the girl's hopeless expression. Someone will have to tell Hiccup eventually. President Gothel's smile turns more sinister.

"Mulan, I have your father, that poor man…." An older guy appears and he's getting electrocuted. There's nothing I can do to help him though. "Jack, your sister, brother and friend," I look at Jack. His eyes widen as he watches Sophie, Jamie, and Sandy get whipped. He's powerless to help, but his face grows to anger. What's the point of the anger? There's nothing you can do with it if you're stuck here. "And Elsa Winters, you mastermind…." I know who it is. I close my eyes as I hear her cries. Anna I'm sorry, I thought I was protecting you, I think. I thought. I'm such an idiot. I risk a peek.

"No! No! Please!" My little sister is getting electrocuted on a table, the President standing over her, knife in hand. The knife slashes and Anna screams again. Cut scene to Figaro drowning, scooped out, then getting dropped in the water again. Then the baker who gave me cupcakes…he's tied to a pole, whipped and starved.

"Don't disappoint me," The president says before the screen goes black. I know what the point of the anger is. To numb the sadness for a while; keep you going. Jack and I lock eyes. Grief in his, grief in mine.

"I need to go to the Capitol," I tell the president.

"That's what Gothel wants," She says. I punch the table and the hologram disappears.

"I'm going to the Capitol, whether you like it or not," My anger comes out.

"We need a plan at least."

"Plan? I don't give a damn! My sister is getting tortured to the death!"

"Calm down."

"Fine," I take a breath in and out.

"We'll go in two days."

"Two? She could kill her by then, and my cat and an innocent man."

"No," Jack's voice is sober.

Everyone turns to look at him. "What?" I ask disbelieving.

"They need leverage to bring you in, they'll keep them alive," Jack's eyes look dead for a second.

"Fine. But I'm going," I say.

"All the tributes are going," Tremaine says. She looks at Phoebus, Esmeralda and another man. "Including Phoebus, Esmeralda and Sinbad." I give a terse nod.

"You may go," The president tells me and I do leave. I'm pissed at Jack for giving a reason to delay. Jack runs up to me and spins me around.

"I'm sorry," He says. "They would have never let you go if you had an attitude."

I glare at him pointedly. "What attitude?" Jack just laughs.

"Apology forgiven?" He asks.

"Maybe," I reply.

**Line Break**

I can't get Anna's sick, tortured face out of my mind. I can't sleep, and it's 1 o clock. What am I going to do? What are they doing to her? I whisper to the dark room.

"What are they doing to you?"

**Probably not my best chapter, but hope you liked. May the odds be ever in your favour!**

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's been a while since I updated. SO SO SO Sorry. Has anyone gone javelin throwing? It's fun. XD. Okay, anyway, the odds are in favour to –with Turkish Delight!-: Chinaluv, A Candle in the Night, (Thanks! And nice job on your chapter!) Cantstopmydreams, (Figaro is a sweetie.)01, FalchionLD5, CeaCee, 007, emcobaby, (Aw, thanks!) and Potato Happiness. (I hate her too. And thanks!) . DISCLAIMER: It would be awesome if I owned the Hunger Games & Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, 20****th**** Century Fox and maybe Illumination entertainment, but I don't. All rights belong to Walt Disney Studios and Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 17

I find myself getting grumpier in District 13. I've always been claustrophobic, and with so many people milling around and being stuck underground it's a wonder people can put up with me. It's not the idea of the ground falling on me and killing me that bugs me, it's the tight compression and form of people during mealtimes and in the halls. At least Hiccup is ready to go. I hear he's making weapons now. Hopefully I can have a bow; guns really aren't my style. Mashed turnips sit in my bowl as I moodily pick at it.

"You okay?" Jack asks. It would have been nicer if he didn't take my turnips.

I sigh and push my bowl to him and take a sip of the ice water. "I'm worried about Anna and the others," I admit. Hiccup scowls and suddenly punches the table.

"They took them. They took Astrid and Toothless," He spits, also pushing his turnips to Jack. He doesn't eat them and he lowers his fork. Faces flash through my mind. 24 tributes in one arena. And how many other citizens died?

"What's 24 times 100 minus 100?" I respond, my voice hollow.

Hiccup is the first to answer as I predicted. "2300 I think."

"That's about how many tributes the Capitol killed. And there's probably others that died. Hundreds," My glass of water is empty, but my throat seems dry. I wish there was hot chocolate here, it's the ultimate comfort drink for me.

"We need to stop the Capitol," Mulan says. "President Gothel is on a rampage of genocide." Jack nods.

"I think that Grug is thinking of a plan," He says. "And if not, we're stealing a plane and flying to the Capitol." I have to smile at that.

"Okay," Hiccup agrees for all of us. At least now I have a backup plan. Not me; _we_.

**Line Break**

I'm furious when I hear the news. I storm to the Presidents room. (Don't ask how I got her location.) I knock on the door hard. President Tremaine opens the door holding a plain red book. Her face is calm.

"I know why you're here Mrs. Winters. Come in for a cup of tea?" She has tea? I nod and go in. All the finery in the room makes my back stiffen and become more polite. Fine china, silk, embroidery and a bouquet of pristine white lilies. Gothel likes red orchids. Tremaine likes white lilies. I bite my lip. Gothel likes red brocade. Tremaine favors white silk. These two presidents are more alike than they think. I bite my lip when I think of Anna and her green silk and pink crocuses. She's different though. She's better.

"Why aren't we going to the Capitol tomorrow?" I ask calmly, putting sugar in my tea.

"Complications," Tremaine says curtly.

"What type of complications?" The tea's too sour. I add another sugar cube.

Tremaine's lips grow thin. "That's classified Mrs. Winters. But I know what you're going to do with your little friends."

"Why don't you stop me?" I reply. No use in trying to hide what I'm planning.

"We both know that I'm not above that. But I want to see how stupid you truly are," Tremaine laughs and I see a lipstick smudge on her front tooth. "Plus, I have plans if you die." What she just said shocks me. She's not even concealing what she's thinking. Unless she has something up her sleeve…No use now. I'll stick to my instincts. I stand up and my teacup falls to the ground. Porcelain shards spread across the ground as a dark stain of tea grows on the carpet.

"You're not making a pawn out of me. The Capitol tried. It didn't work. Think about it," I slam the door behind me and slide to the ground. I don't want to play Tremaine's game, but what else can I do? We already made plans though, it's too late to change them. I stand up and go into Hiccup's work room.

"Elsa. I have your bow ready," Hiccup gives it to me. It's a simple looking one. Pure black with the idea of a snowflake at the front. I admire it and Hiccup gives me a sheath of arrows. "I'll tell you how it works…Basically like Katniss's bow except it comes with more trick arrows. To those who read comics, it's like Green Arrow's variety of arrows. Or Hawkeye's. Don't know if you guys like Marvel or DC better. Short list of examples: Net, bolo, explosive, frost, sonic etc. Also, Elsa's weapons are voice activated. She asks what something is, the answer pops up. Simple ;). "

"Fancy. And I just say which arrow I want and the sheath rotates for me?" The bow's light in my hand, but still deadly.

"Yep. And I have a swords for Jack and Mulan. A cut from Jack's can freeze you. A cut from Mulan's poisons you," Hiccup nods grimly.

"What about you?" Hiccup clicks the bottom of my sheath and it folds so it fits in my jacket pocket. He does the same with the bow so all that's visible is the place I hold it.

"I have a few gadgets of my own invention," Hiccup smiles dryly. "Ready?"

"Ready."

**Line break**

1:00 AM in the morning. We all meet up and Hiccup gives them the swords. He also gives Jack a knife and Mulan a dagger. I have a knife strapped to my leg. We all go in one of 13's aircrafts and Hiccup pilots it. Mulan sits with him while Jack and I are in the back. I lean my head against his shoulder while his hand runs over my braid.

"You gonna be okay?" I ask him.

He sighs and looks down at me. "Sophie, Jamie and Sandy. I'm worried about them, it's all my fault..." I watch as his blue eyes move up and look at nothing. Then I watch me in that arena. What did I say? I remember openly going against the Capitol. I push away and put my elbows on my knees. He shouldn't like me. He shouldn't want anything to do with me.

"No. It's mine," I squeeze my eyes and peek a look at him. "I'm really, really sorry Jack." He puts his arm around my shoulders.

"It's fine. Where would we be if we didn't get out of the arena? One of us would be dead and the other miserable," Jack's voice is soft, gentle. I sigh and look at him.

"Thanks," I reply. Jack stares at me and his hand touches my cheek. I close my eyes and lean against it.

"It's nothing," Jack's closer to me. I blush and I move forwards a bit. We kiss. No cameras, not an entire nation watching, just us. I love it. One of his hands run down my neck to my thigh. He's not suggesting anything, thank god. His tongue goes in mine and we struggle for dominance. He wins and my hands go to his hair. My hands intertwine in his hair and I'm aware how soft it is. Unbelievably soft. He kisses my neck and I let out a soft moan. Jack stops.

"We should start getting ready," He breathes. Foreheads touching with him, I nod. I stand up and stretch my limbs out. Quick peeks over my shoulder shows that Jack's staring at me. I take out my braid and redo it. Smiling, I turn to him.

"What?" I ask.

"You're really pretty," Jack smiles. "You don't know that?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"That's not why you're staring at me."

Jack puts his hand up in mock surrender. "Fine. I'm just worried about you…I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know. Plus, I have the same concerns. But here's our chance to overthrow the Capitol and President Gothel," I manage a smaller smile at him. He nods and gets his sword. I pull my bow handle and sheath out of my pockets.

"Open," I tell the bow. The sides and bowstring spring out and the sheath opens up. I throw the sheath over my shoulder and check my knife. The windows outside show the artificial Capitol. The plane goes down and I put on the parachute. Mulan comes in to grab one. Jack looks down at the buildings below us.

"What about Hiccup?" Jack asks.

"He's parking on a roof. He'd rather risk only his life if the Peacekeepers check it out," Mulan says. "I'm going to jump first." She squares her shoulders and jumps. I run over to watch and see a black parachute attached to Mulan.

"Ready?" I look at Jack, trying to remember his face. He nods and I jump. The wind pulls softly at my face. I look down at the ground below me and pull a black string. The parachute pulls out and I start going down. The president's mansion is below me, and I see Mulan on the roof taking off her parachute. I swallow a lump of fear and land next to her.

"We'll take the Peacekeepers in the front with Jack. Hiccup says he'll rendezvous with you and Jack on the third level. I'll take the central computer room," Mulan uses her sword to slash through my parachute pack while Jack lands next to us. I walk lightly over to the entrance and look down. Five Peacekeepers. I look at Mulan and Jack and put up five fingers. They both nod and I turn back to the Peacekeepers. This might be harder than I thought.

"Freeze," I whisper. My arrows silently adjust themselves. I pull one out then notice something out of the corner of my eye. An arrow with a pure black tip and a mechanical device on it. The other is huge, and fiery red sort of. I pull that one out.

"What is this?" I ask. My answer brings up a word I don't want to hear.

"Death arrow and nuclear arrow," The computer says pleasantly. I bite my lip. Nuclear arrows? Hiccup must be crazy! I put those two back, vowing not to use them unless necessary. Time for some frost instead. Jack and Mulan look at me as I shoot the guard in the middle. Ice goes around the man's body except his nose. I quickly shoot two arrows at once and two Peacekeepers get trapped in nets. The three of us jump down and attack. I kill without thought which scares me. I don't want to be like both presidents. Then I think of Anna and I release the explosive arrow. It hits the ground in the center hall and waits three seconds. Then it explodes, chunks of ground flying everywhere, and hopefully hitting the cameras.

Jack goes in first and slashes the first Peacekeepers chest. I watch the frost creep over the scarlet glow against his chest. Mulan goes in next and pulls the hacker Hiccup invented out of her pocket. She turns a left and is gone. The floors are easy. We break through the line of Peacekeepers and blow out the cameras. On the third floor, Hiccup throws a disc at a Peacekeeper. It electrifies his body before the man turns unconscious.

"Is he dead?" I ask.

"Shouldn't be," Hiccup replies curtly. I lock eyes with him and nod coolly. He must recognize why I'm so angry.

"Those two arrows were just in case," He tells me. I narrow my eyes and just turn. That's when Jack starts running. I call his name, but his eyes are wild with anger and worry. He stops, listens then turns to a stairwell which leads outside. I run after him, arrow drawn. Jack throws his sword at a Peacekeeper out there. A Peacekeeper who's…naked? I follow him and see Jack's mother. Her hair is burnt, her face and body full of injuries…and also naked.

"He was raping her," Jack's voice is stone cold. "She's dead though." Sick visions burn in my mind of mutilated bodies. I kneel down and touch Jack's shoulder. He breaks away from my touch and yells to the Capitol.

"I'll make you pay! You hear? I'll make you-"Tears run down his cheeks. The angers the only thing he has left. I kiss him and hold his hands tight.

"Vengeance won't make you feel better," I tell him, even if there's anger swirling in me too.

"I know. I know. Just…we were too late. We could have saved her, but we were too late. She died recently! I heard her scream…it was weak. And then she…" Jack shakes his head.

"C'mon. We can take the news to the President," I kick the Peacekeeper in the ribs. Jack gets the message and nods. His eyes brimming with grief and anger, we go back to the hellhole of the third floor of the president's mansion.

**Gonna end it here today, hope you enjoyed! May the odds be ever in your favour!**

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yeah, haven't updated in a while….sorry, sorry. I had dance competitions (I'm happy at the results. REALLY HAPPY ;).) which left me ****no**** time to write. Yes….mmmmhmmmm I'm really tired so this chapter might not be the best, I'll try….the odds are in favour to: Livia Toric, FallenSnowflakes33, Guest, (Yes, yes sorry.) Hcsp1, (Thanks! And Hiccup's smart. :3.) Diamond-Blitz, Potato Hapiness, (Thanks. Sorry for not updating in a while. And maybe…) Chinaluv, cantstopmydreams, (Thanks!) and a Candle in the night. (XD.) **

Chapter 18

I'm worried about Jack. His eyes are full of grief and anger…they scare me kind of. He catches me looking at him and manages a tiny smile.

"I'm fine. Really," He squeezes my shoulder lightly and I bite my lip slightly and nod. No matter what, I'll be worried. Especially if he's going to do something drastic for revenge. A squad of Peacekeepers come around the corner and Jack runs to them without thought.

"He's crazy," Hiccup tells me.

"He may be, but I'm not letting him die," I shoot a sonic arrow at the Peacekeepers. A loud, dizzying shriek emits from it and the Peacekeepers hit the ground. Jack slashes his sword and cuts a guy's head off. A ripple of shock runs through me. It was agreed to kill as less as possible. Now Jack just cruelly killed a man. Hiccup looks at me in surprise also. Jack slashes another guy's back.

"Jack…stop it," My voice sounds scared. The tone in my voice surprises me. Jack pauses. I know I have him now. "Jack. Stop!" His eyes are wild when he looks at me. I flinch. Then he relaxes, stares at the Peacekeepers and throws his sword at my feet.

"I'm sorry," His voice cracks. I walk closer and hug him. His head is on top of mine. "Oh my god, what's wrong with me?" Jack asks himself. Hiccup throws three balls around the Peacekeepers.

"Back up!" Hiccup yells. I trust Hiccup just for a second and pull Jack away. He clicks a button and flames go around the Peacekeepers.

"It won't kill them. It'll trap them there for an hour," Hiccup notices my glare. Jack's staring at the ground at his sword. His hands are shaking, and I understand that feeling. The feeling of being afraid I'll fall victim to my hatred.

"It's fine. I won't let you leave me," I lock eyes with him. The arrogant, innocent boy in District 1 is gone completely. He picks it up. A simple motion that scares him. It must scare him. It would scare me. A buzz from my earpiece tells me that Mulan is talking to us.

"Guys, I found everyone. Hiccup, your dragon and girlfriend are on the fourth floor. Next to the window in the second room to the left. There's a door in the wall to the left of the window," Hiccup ran off the moment Mulan said fourth. "Jack, your siblings and friend are in the backyard in the maze. It might take you a while to find them. Elsa, Anna is on the top floor first door to the right…one problem is that your cat is on the bottom floor and the baker's in the basement."

I hesitate. Anna. The cat she loves. An innocent man. Which one?

"The cat is on my way to my dad. I'll get him," Mulan catches on my silence.

"Thanks. I'll get…."

"I'll get the baker, I'm in the wall passage right now," Hiccup says.

"Thanks. I'll get Anna," I kiss Jack. "Good luck."

"Be safe," He answers and runs off. I watch him leave for a second before I think about Anna. Panic fills me when I think about what Gothel's doing to her. I sprint to the elevator and click the top floor button. The elevator music is driving me crazy.

_So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.*

The song is reminding more and more how I need Anna. Hold on Anna, I'm coming, I mouth. Please let me be there on time. Please. The elevator stops for the second top floor and I see him. Hans, the head Peacekeeper. He's infamous for killing innocent people, luring drunk and poor women in bed. Everyone hates him. I grit my teeth as he turns and walks into the elevator with me. Two more Peacekeepers are behind him.

"Well, well, well, well Elsa Winters. Head of the rebellion, survivor of the 100th Hunger Games," Hans drawls as he puts white gloves over his hands. His eyes undress me. My skin crawls as I remember he's 25 and I'm 17.

"Don't you think about it," I spit as I mutter freeze under my breath. My arrows shift and Hans notices it.

"No need for violence Elsa. We're not going to hurt you," He spreads his hands in a calming gesture. His eyes glitter with malice and I see his hands drift to his gun.

"You're a liar," I'm ready now. Ready to shoot three arrows into these people.

Hans scowls. "Fine then. No need for small talk," He pulls out his gun and cocks it. "Surrender." The others pull out their guns and my stomach shifts uneasily. 3-1 here, even if I have this bow. Quickly I shoot my first arrow at the Peacekeeper closest to me. Ice covers his body and I pull out my electric arrow. I duck when the first bullet comes and it just misses. A pleasant ding comes out when the doors open. I run and shoot behind me and I hear the Peacekeeper scream. Just Hans left….and then I feel it.

I fall down, gripping my shoulder. He shot me! He shot my right shoulder! It's painful, so painful I almost black out. Hans runs to me and pushes me into the wall. My bad shoulder slams into the marble and I cry out.

"Can't let you get to Gothel," Hans smiles cruelly. Fuzzy black spots invade my vision.

"I have to get to my sister," I stand up, wincing. The ache is intense, my shoulders throbbing and bloody. Draw, back, fire. I know how to shoot an arrow. It's a lot harder to do it with a bullet wound. I shoot a net arrow but I miss big time. I try again and shoot again. The throbbing of my wound is too much. I almost drop my bow. As much as I wish, I can't shoot. I can't save Anna in time. Hans smirks and punches me in the stomach. Wait. Maybe I can use my lower body for this.

"Game over," Hans pulls out his gun.

"Not yet," I wrap my legs around his neck and do a somersault. He slams into the ground but so does my right arm. I bite back a scream and let the pain dim a bit. Hans heads bangs into the ground and I stand up and take his cocked gun.

"Count of ten to get me a medical kit and water," I tell him. My hands shaking and there's a metallic taste in my mouth. I swallow back the ball of saliva in my throat and count. Hans face is pale and he runs away and comes back with the kit. I open it and still point the gun at him. He seems to get it and takes out a knife. I press the gun against his head and he laughs.

"I'm not risking my life for Gothel," He laughs again and digs the knife in. I almost reel over in pain as the tip digs in my bullet wound. The bullet clatters on the ground. An apparently harmless oval like shape. Apparently. Next: clean it. I take the water and dribble it down my shoulder. Being cold helps with the sting but I finally let out a tiny yell. Hans sniggers in cruel satisfaction. I hit his head with the gun and he collapses. Most people would kill him…but I can't. With shaky hands I wrap my arm in bandages. I almost black out when I apply pressure on it. I slide to the floor trying to get myself together. Can I even shoot the bow?

"Elsa? I have Figaro," Mulan tells me.

I touch the earpiece. "Thanks. I'm right outside of the door," I reply. I grab my bow and load t with a normal arrow. I pray that the doors aren't locked and twist the handle. The door opens easily and I burst into the room. Nobody. Not a single person. A red orchid is on the bed and there's a running computer on a desk but that's it. I cautiously take a step. Nothing. I walk around carefully. After a while I almost give up, but I keep thinking about Anna. I wasn't here when she needed me the most. I feel like crying. That's when I hear it. I stop and check again. A metallic clank. My feet were under the bed and a flicker of hope shines in me.

I slide down to the floor on my stomach. I tap the ground. Clank. Excitement fills in me as I detonate a flash arrow. What's visible is a keypad. My excitement dies down a bit.

"Hey Hiccup? There's a keypad under Gothel's bed. Do you think it's connected to Anna?"

"Maybe."

"How do I ohack it?" My fingers try to pry it open.

"Don't you have a USB arrow or some hacker thingy? Ow!" Hiccup cuts off.

"Hiccup?" I press the earpiece closer to my ear. "Hiccup?" No response. Fine, I'll try his way. I take my USB arrow and get up. Hopefully this won't pull up a bunch of alarms. I push the arrow into the computer. A red box pops up and reads: Virus alert. I turn to the door and nock the arrow. No one. I turn back to the computer and start trying to activate the keypad. After a minute I manage to find the key. Conscious of how this plan is taking longer than intended, I slide back to the bed.

"9-1-6-7-7," I mutter through gritted teeth. A whirring sound emits from the bottom left corner of the room. I get up too fast and jerk my shoulder. I sit on the bed and squeeze my eyes shut. Teeth clenched, I open my eyes again. An elevator is in the corner. An elevator.

"Elsa!" I hear Anna's screech and then a bunch of muffled sounds. Ignoring the pain, I run to the elevator. Anna. What are they doing to her? Faster, faster. I hit the bottom button as hard as I can. Pleasant jazz music plays, and there's mirrors around the elevator. I catch sight of myself and get startled. My eyes look wild, mad. Finally I reach the bottom. The doors open and I pause at the sight.

The room has circular walls with a long hallway to the left. White lights shine down on the floor and hieroglyphics engraved on the walls. The most disturbing part are the coffins. There's a bunch. I brush my fingers across the engravings.

_Primrose Lillian Corona. 2/20/59_

_Charles Richard Corona. 5/2/59_

_Henry James Corona. 11/30/52_

Rapunzel's parents and stillborn brother. Primrose died giving birth to Rapunzel and Michael died after that.

_Owen Timothy Gothel. 1/6/39_

_Jade Christina Gothel. 5/18/30 _

Gothel's parents. They both died of sickness. The next name scares me. I almost crawl out of my skin and cry at the same time.

_Rapunzel Piper Corona-Gothel. 9/16/77 _

9-1-6-7-7. Gothel's code. A deep sense of horror fills me as I check the next few ones.

_Belle Alison Benson. 9/12/77_

_Merida Elinor Dunbroch. 9/18/77 _

_Tarzan William Collins. 9/20/77_

No. All the tributes bodies are here. From the first Hunger Games to now. This needs to stop now. Anger replaces the horror and I go down the hall.

"Elsa!" Anna screams again. I hear the muffled sound again and hear the buzz of electricity. Anna's tortured scream runs down the hall then it's muffled again. Not Anna. I run to the doors and kick through the door and pull out my arrow. More Peacekeepers are here with Anna on a table handcuffed and President Gothel is surveying this. She strokes her chin.

"Restrain her," She says before looking at me. Two Peacekeepers pull out guns and run at me. I release the arrow and it hits one's neck. I wasn't aiming there but it works for me. I pull out an electric arrow and shoot it at the other Peacekeeper. I miss and dodge the Peacekeeper's arm. Another trips me but I stand up and kick the guy. I'm half out of arrows. I shoot a freeze arrow at Gothel but a Peacekeeper intercepts it. Ice builds over his body. I have no choice.

"Tear-gas arrow," I whisper. Three more Peacekeepers come towards me as I avoid run down the hall. I shoot the arrow and a cloud of fumes go across the room.

"Nighty-night," I whisper. The Peacekeepers collapse and I wait till the cloud clears. Everyone's unconscious. That's when I notice it…Gothel isn't here. I go to Anna and begin to try to untie her. One push of a button and the handcuffs are gone. She looks thinner and paler, her beautiful face with hollow cheeks now, lips cracked and parched. Looking at her almost makes me cry.

"Anna. Oh god, Anna," I whisper. I pick her up and she stirs lightly. She definitely weighs less. Her eyes open and it looks like she's expecting something terrible to happen. Relief and confusion go on her face when she sees me.

"Elsa?" She reaches a hand to check if I'm real.

"I'm here Anna. I'm here. I'm so sorry," I help her stand and her legs shake as she puts full weight on her feet. "What did they do to you?" I help her walk.

"Things. Just…things," Her eyes look dead for a second then haunted.

"Okay, sorry. We need to get out of here. Step by step Anna," I tell her. Anna nods and tries. She collapses but I help her up.

"S-sorry. I just…." Tears go down her face.

"It's fine. Keep going." Just as we almost reach the elevator someone stabs my bullet wound from behind and I pitch forward. Anna falls to the ground hard. Blood soaks the bandages and I cry out. I grit my teeth and look at Anna. A boot kicks her stomach. President Gothel's boot. I spring up and try to push her. My arm throbs with so much pain I almost faint.

Gothel looks deranged. "You can't get her away from me Elsa! I've got too many people going away from me!" What? Too many people gone? She reads the look on my face.

"The girl I raised. My parents. My grandparents. Everybody I cared about!" Gothel screams. "So I learned on how not to care about people! But, I decided to replace Rapunzel with Anna. And I'm making sure that I won't lose her again!" Gothel screams and picks up Anna.

"You're crazy. Anna's a living person!" I throw her away from my sister.

"Yes. But so were your parents."

I freeze. She killed my parents? Why? The realization of what she said hits me like a wall of bricks. My parents were murdered after all…

"We need to talk," I mutter. Gothel laughs. I scowl and tell Anna to go. She tries to resist but I force her into the elevator.

"Elsa! No, Elsa! She isn't worth it!" Anna screams as the door closes. I ignore her and pull out an arrow.

"What did you do to my parents?"

"They simply disagreed with me having control…so I arranged an accident."

"Are their bodies here?" She hesitates. Fury envelops me. "Answer me, goddamn it!"

"Yes." One word. One word fills me with disgust and horror. She's sick, disgusting.

"Why do you have bodies here?" I'm afraid of the answer yet interested in it.

"To remind me of how many people I've killed," Gothel sighs and rubs her temple.

"You killed Rapunzel's parents?"

"Don't mention them!" She yells angrily. I watch her face change from someone angry to someone in great pain. Slowly I soften, but I pull myself together.

"What did you do?" I say harshly. I remind myself that she murdered innocent people for no reason.

"I told Charles to take Rapunzel to a picnic at a park in the Capitol. They went and we-him and I- had a fight. A big fight. The Peacekeepers took it the wrong way and fired. The child was spared, just not him," Gothel's face goes through derision to pain again. "I let them. And I laughed." She laughs. "So are you going to kill me now?"

I weigh my options. "No. You don't deserve it," I inch slowly to the elevator.

"Don't leave me with these thoughts in my head!" Gothel screams. She lunges at me and I do the logical thing. I shoot. The arrow seems to fly in slow motion. It jabs into her stomach. I run into the elevator and click the top button. When the doors are about to close I hear the explosion and something flies into the elevator. Her middle finger. I almost puke. No, I do puke. In her own twisted way, Gothel won. She got what she wanted. The elevator reaches the top and I get out of the elevator. Anna, Jack, Jamie, Sophie and Sandy are there. Anna's on the bed with Sophie, the latter playing with the orchid.

I almost vomit again.

"You okay?" Jack holds me in his arms and I realize that my whole body is shaking hard. I press my head in his chest and shake my head. He pulls one of my arrows out and get Sophie to bring him the flower. He hits it and the orchid gets covered in ice.

"That wasn't for the show…" He says, giving me the flower. I take it and nod. That night…the night where I was dressed up and put in a chariot for people's entertainment. The night where I didn't know what pain was. Gothel's and Anna's. And how many other people?

"I know," I look at his eyes for a second before I check on Anna.

"You need to walk a bit more Anna. Just a bit. Then Hiccup's going to fly us to 13," I say gently.

She nods then she blurts out a question. "Where's Figaro?"

"Mulan has him. You'll see him on the plane," I help her up and we go down the hall to the elevator. Sandy trips behind us and Jack helps him up. They're so weak and defenceless. It only takes me a second to think before I hand Anna my knife.

"Keep it, you might need it," I tell her.

"Yeah. We're going to have to face Tremaine," Jack answers. He's right.

She's going to kill me.

**Longer chapter, thought you guys deserved it. Hope you enjoyed and may the odds be ever in your favour.**

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello people! The odds are in favour to: Elsaba, (Thanks!) Blossom and Brick, Lanaf99, RawrGoLions, (Thanks, and lol!) Amintah, Potato Happiness, (Thanks! And that's so true.) Cantstopmydreams, Chinaluv, (Thanks, thanks, thanks!) A candle in the night, (Thanks! And Anna's so sweet.) Hcsp1, (Aw, thanks! I hoped people would.) and N1kk1 Starlet. (Thanks!) ****DISCLAIMER: It would be awesome if I owned the Hunger Games & Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, 20****th**** Century Fox and maybe Illumination entertainment, but I don't. All rights belong to Walt Disney Studios and Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 19

The plane ran out of fuel right as we just went above the Capitol! All of us turned to glare at Hiccup whose job was too fill up all the fuel. Toothless and Hiccup's girlfriend are flying outside; the girl on the dragon.

"We're going down," Mulan frowned. "Hiccup!"

"There's a really good burger place here. Do you want to feed Anna and your friends?" Hiccup asked me. His stomach growled right after he finished that sentence.

"Hiccup. You just want to eat," I rolled my eyes. Then my stomach grumbled. Jack smirked at me and I blushed slightly. "Fine! I didn't eat dinner." I sit against my seat with my arms crossed. It feels like I'm completely hollow and someone's hitting me from the inside, my stomach growls again.

"Let's stop by the burger place then," Mulan looks at the fuel. "We're going to turn into a pancake in two minutes. The plane's going to crash into the ground." I grab a parachute and hand it to the baker. There's no time to explain everything, but the baker manages to put it on. I have to help Anna who's holding onto Figaro tightly. He lets out a meow of protest as I tighten the parachute around both of them. I see Mulan's father jumping out already. Mulan and Hiccup follow after them.

"See you on the ground," I tell the baker before he jumps. Sandy jumps out with Jamie and Sophie. At least everyone else-besides Jack and me- is safe. The plane starts falling faster. I slide and land on top of Jack. I'm not used to falling so fast my hair defies gravity. Jack struggles to get to his feet and slams all his weight against an emergency door. Obeying him, the door collapses and even more wind pushes against me.

"Elsa!" He grabs my hand and pulls me to him. I try to get to him, but I almost slide back. "Shit!" I hear Jack mutter. A quick glance out the door tells me that we're pretty close to the ground.

"There!" I point to a small roof that's coming closer. Pebbles cover it, so this won't be a soft landing.

"Jump!" Jack pulls on my arm and jumps out. My legs drag out and I'm aware of screaming. His wrist lets go of my arm and I slam into the ground. It's just my upper half luckily, but my legs are hanging off the roof. Pebbles slide over my arms and the pain overwhelms me. Black dots cover my vision and I give in to them. The last things I remember is Jack's voice and my fingers catch on a tile.

**Line Break**

I wake up to my head on a lap. My hands and forehead feel numb, so I go closer to the stomach of whoever's lap it is. Who cares? It's warm. A hand strokes a strand of hair out of my face. The hand keeps stroking my hair. It's Jack's. Eyes still closed, I take the hand and rest my cheek against it. Jack chuckles and I hear Anna's voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack's annoyed voice answers. The smell of a burger wafts past my face. I give up and open my eyes. Jack's holding a burger in front of my face and the light is glaring into my eyes. Sandy's holding an ice pack against my hands and Jack is holding another on my forehead.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," Hiccup says. "Astrid that hurt." He complains a moment after that.

"Like getting tortured by Gothel didn't hurt," Astrid sniffs. I sit up with a massive headache.

"Easy there. There's quite the impressive lump on your head and scrapes on your whole upper half," Anna looks exhausted, but there's a faint smile on her lips. Maybe because of the fries.

I can't really think of anything to say, so I just nod and grab a burger. God, I'm hungry. For the first few minutes I just stuff my face.

"We need a plane," Hiccup takes a sip of a chocolate milkshake.

"Where are we gonna get one?" My voice sounds dry and scratchy. I steal Jack's water glass and drain it. With a satisfying crunch, I bite into an ice cube. That feels so good. All of us are in one booth of a retro burger place. Well, Toothless is outside but that's it. A curvy, black-haired, waitress comes with an extra burger. She hands it to Anna.

"Oh! She's up, I'll get her a meal," The girl winks at Jack and leaves. Hips moving while she walks, she stops by another table. Hiccup pushes to beside Jack and checks her out. Both boys' eyes travel from her head to butt. Astrid clears her throat and I take Jack's burger.

"I didn't even get a bite yet!" Jack tries to take the burger back, but I take a bite out of it. Mmmmm…that's good.

"She'll get you another one," I steal one fry from him. "And I bet we're not paying because she likes you."

Jack nods smugly. "Envy isn't your color _dear_."

"Never said it was, _darling_," I reply.

"Please argue somewhere else," The baker says, feeding Figaro a fry. Figaro purrs as if to agree with him.

"Fine. I'm blaming my incredible good looks for this. They clearly attracted Amanda," Jack grips my hand under the table.

"And the fact that you're a victor. That might be appealing to our good friend Amanda," I point out.

Amanda comes with a milkshake, fries and a burger. "Someone say my name?" She asks. Her eyes look down to our intertwined hands.

"Uh-no," Anna says. "Can I have more fries?" Amanda leaves, looking pissed off.

"Envy isn't her color either. And to answer your question, Elsa, I don't know how. Steal a plane maybe?" Hiccup shrugs and goes next to Astrid. After dinner we go outside in the cold air. Toothless jumps to attention when he sees Hiccup. Anna still looks frail, but she seems to be in good spirits.

"You think we could call 13?" I ask hopelessly.

"Dunno. Let's go back to the plane to see if we can get anything from it," Mulan leads the way with Jack protecting the back. Once we get there I hear Grug's voice.

"Hello? This thing working?" He calls out.

Hiccup runs to the radio. "Hiccup here!"

"Good. Stay in the Capitol and take out Peacekeepers until ordered otherwise. Tremaine's coming in. She's proud of you. Grug out." Dead silence after that. Tremaine's coming here? To the Capitol? She's proud….No. Oh no. Tremaine's going to become President of all of Panem. No. She wouldn't settle for President. Maybe as a dictator or Queen. We can't let that happen. Everyone must be thinking this as realization dawns upon their faces.

"Hiccup. We need weapons for everyone. We need to stop this," Mulan is the first to spring into action. Hiccup nods and starts looking around him for supplies.

"We're assassinating Tremaine and her followers?" The baker looks appalled.

"We'll give them a choice to surrender?" Astrid blows her bangs out of one eye.

"Yes," I say hollowly. I've seen too many deaths and I don't want to see more. Jack puts an arm around my shoulders. Here is when it starts getting hard. I'll have to grit my teeth and get through it. I'll have to. Tremaine's not going to win this time. She's not going to win ever again if Hiccup gets what he wants.

**Going to end here guys! Hope you enjoyed. May the odds be ever in your favor!**

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! The odds are in favour to: A Candle in the Night, (Indeed.) RawrGoLions, (Lol. Thanks!) Chinaluv, Hcsp1,** **cantstopmydreams, (Yep.) Animefreak2119, EvilRegal95, Dolphin 22, 007 and Potato Happiness. (Yep. I was in the mood for burgers.) DISCLAIMER: It would be awesome if I owned the Hunger Games & Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, 20****th**** Century Fox and maybe Illumination entertainment, but I don't. All rights belong to Walt Disney Studios and Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 20

Hiccup tinkers with things for two hours. In those hours, everyone takes a nap. I dream of Anna in a meadow, running back and forth around me. When I wake up, I feel more drained than energized. Hiccup's handing out knives mostly. He gives Mulan's father a dagger, Astrid a knife, Anna has mine so he gives a knife to me, the baker gets a knife and a pitchfork, Sandy a knife and a crudely fashioned whip. Jamie and Sophie get nothing. Actually, Jamie gets to hold Figaro. Astrid is up and ready to go.

"Where now?" She asks. Everyone looks at me and I shrug. Honestly, I'm too tired to think. Mulan thinks for a bit.

"Let's let Tremaine think we're playing her game. Then betray her last second," Her sword drags in the earth. I get up and my shoulder throbs. I fall back, eyes closed tight.

Jack's helping me up in the blink of an eye. "What's wrong?" His hand briefly brushes the bullet wound and I supress a scream. I just shake my head.

"Someone check it quickly," Mulan orders. She gets out of the remains of the plane, sword drawn. Jack unwraps the bandages and I almost puke looking at the wound underneath. My blood's dark purple there and the skin around it looks like rotting flesh. The smell is the worst part. My fingers go to the wound and feel something.

"There's a lump or something under my skin," Panic brims my voice. Anna is at my side and makes a face when she sees the wound. Her fingers search the wound and she finds the lump. Experimentally, she squeezes it tightly. A yell escapes my lips. As if magic, a purple pill shoots out of my wound and hits the ground.

"What is that?" The pain lessens.

Anna's face is grim. "A mild bit of poison. It won't kill you, but it'll put you in great pain. They used this on me." Her eyes narrow as memories flash past her and she throws the knife at the pill. A dark liquid squirts out and splatters the pavement. I try to get up and I feel a bit better.

"It's still in your bloodstream, we need an antidote. The doctors gave me it, then put the pill in again," Anna's eyes are far away.

"Hans must have put it in," Jack tells me. "I'll get him for you." I nod and we all get out of the ruins of the plane. Hiccup jumps on Toothless's back.

"Some of us take out the Peacekeepers on the street. The others at Gothel's place. I'll go to Gothel's," He says. To my surprise, Anna goes to the dragon.

"You'll need a guide," She says before jumping on. Sandy nods and goes on also. Two more I think. Mulan and Sophie volunteer.

Jack nods at Sophie. "Take care of her." Anna nods and they take off. Now it's Jack, the Baker, Jamie, Figaro, Astrid and me.

"Where first?" The baker asks. I do a scan of the area.

"Maybe a bar or something?" I suggest. It is a Saturday after all. A crooked smile goes over Jack's face and he nods.

"I'll go first…." I look around. Who should go last?

"I'll take back," Jack nods at me and we set off. The baker is protecting Jamie and Figaro. Astrid is next to me.

I look at her. "How are you?"

"Fine," Her hand is on her knife and her eyes keep flicking back and forth like a predator. When a sound is to the right I tense and pull out an arrow. Astrid is way ahead of me and throws her knife. It was just a drunk Capitol citizen. The baker frowns at Astrid. I may be appalled she killed a man so heartlessly, but I do admire her reflexes.

Look down the street and see a ruckus in front of a lighted, rustic inn. "There." I point at it and Astrid nods. We go there and I go through the door with my arrow ready. Peacekeepers are here, faces revealed. Their hands go their guns but I shoot first. My arm hurts so much I can barely shoot straight. I don't tell the others this though, I'd hate to be a burden. Astrid kills one, runs to his body and pulls out his gun. She starts shooting and people start screaming. I watch their terrified faces. Some of these people are innocent…right?

"Astrid! Stop!" I yell at her. She looks at me and keeps shooting. Maybe it's the poison in my bloodstream, but I have a sudden appreciation of life. Jack looks at me in bewilderment as I usher some citizens out.

"Go, go!" I rush them on. Astrid glares at me. She mouths: traitor. I shake my head at her and keep taking people out. The blonde stops shooting and she punches me in the face.

"You're either with us or without us!" She hisses. "Choose!" I think. I could escort all the citizens to safety without them, but what if Astrid kills people when I'm not there? Ignoring the looks on everyone's faces, I look at Astrid in the eye.

"I know you want to take revenge on the Capitol Astrid. This isn't the way to do it though," I leave. Alone. Jack runs up to me but I shake my head at him. He doesn't complain, he just leaves. I step in a puddle. Great. All alone, like I used to be. I go back and look at my reflection in the puddle. It looks broken and warped. What happened? In District 1, I didn't stand out at all. I was a normal civilian at first, then I became a killing machine. Well-polished and groomed for it. I glare at my reflection. I've changed for the worst. That's what the games do to people.

"After this I'm punching someone in the face," I mutter. A wind blows past me and I shiver. Looking up, I see a luxury plane with 13's symbol on it above me. Tremaine's here. Without thinking, I run after it.

"Explosive," I mutter. This was my mission, right? I pull the arrow out and fire. I only have one shot, but I know I'm going to hit it. The arrow slams into the wing and the plane begins falling…towards me… I begin running, but I'm too slow. Just when I think I'm about to make it, a great tug of pain takes over my body. I collapse and look up. The wing's heading for me. _C'mon! Live! _It takes all my strength, but I manage to roll over. I scream and almost black out. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tremaine, Grug, the other victors, and soldiers. Tremaine looks at me and smiles. With a wave of her hand, two soldiers come to me. One of them with a needle. He pumps it into my body and I faint.

**Going to end it here! Not the best chapter, but still hope you enjoyed. May the odds be ever in your favour!**

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


End file.
